


woe betide ye scurvy knaves

by uofmdragon



Series: CC Trope Bingo [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Cameos, Clint is an actual bird, Coulson does not like birds, Curses, F/F, M/M, Natasha will find a way to become ageless, Presumed character death, especially raptors, magic is known, minor Natasha Romanov/Sif, so her idiot doesn't have to spend eternity alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Clint Barton has given up the pirate life for many reasons, well, one big reason. Not that he doesn't enjoy when the occasional pirate comes to visit him, especially Captain Coulson. He rather likes his life with Natasha in the Port City of Tithus.  Of course, this is when Maveth and Hydra attack and Natasha and Clint are forced to flee onLola's Revengewith Phil.  It's fine, except that one big reason Clint is not a pirate anymore is that he's cursed to be a hawk over saltwater and Phil not so fond of animals, especially birds with knives for feet.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: CC Trope Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490282
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58
Collections: Clint/Coulson Trope Bingo, Marvel Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CC Trope Bingo and the Marvel Big Bang
> 
> AU: Pirates  
> AU: Magic is Known  
> Trope: Talk to Me
> 
> Beta'd by embraceyourfandom and lapillus
> 
> Notes: I’m well aware that hawks do not actually caw like Clint does in this story, but a) fandom, b) it’s an homage to a certain legal eagle by the name of Avenger in Harvey Birdman: Attorny at Law.
> 
> The second chapter is just the map of the world. Art is located [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvel_bang_2020/works/28048686) by varjohaltija

Phil snapped his hips into the warm heat, enjoying the moan that followed. He couldn't help but smirk at the sound. He'd damn well missed it. He moved his hips slowly, trying to lengthen the process. He wasn't going to be here long, they were in port to resupply and head back out.

"C'mon, you can fuck me harder," Clint growled.

"Maybe I want it to last," Phil replied, because he did.

Clint's eyes narrowed as his ass squeezed around Phil.

"Fuck!" Phil groaned.

Suddenly, Phil found himself under Clint in a move, well, in a move that just made Phil want to kidnap Clint and keep him on as a crewmember and lover. He never would, and he respected Clint's wishes, and deep down, he wasn't sure he'd actually be able to kidnap Clint. No, Clint was for Port Tithus and only this port.

It was Clint's turn to smirk as he lifted himself up and sank down onto Phil's cock. Phil's hand reached up to pinch at Clint's nipples, while the other wrapped around his cock. "Fucker," Clint growled.

It didn't last, it couldn't last. At least not for Phil, who found himself, more and more unsatisfied with the prostitutes of other port cities. None of which compared to Clint, though to be fair, Phil never had to pay for Clint's companionship.

He came with a shout, Clint coming moments later, which frankly made him feel better. Maybe it had been a while for Clint as well? He didn't know if Clint saw others when he wasn't around, and the possessive part of him sure didn't want to know. Phil could only offer him a few short visits a year, a paltry sum of time.

Clint pulled off and curled in around Phil, resting his head on Phil's chest and half lying on top of him, ignoring the mess between them.

"Been a while, Captain," Clint murmured.

"Had a job to do," Phil said, reaching up to run his fingers through the shaggy blond hair.

Clint hummed his approval. "King Fury waits for no man."

Phil snorted. "He's hardly a king."

"Please, he's a pirate king in charge with more than 15 ships loyal to him."

"I don't think anyone has claimed that title since Rogers. Black Widow was a queen."

"Nah, legends gave Rogers that title, and Widow only had the one ship."

"Been doing a bit of reading?"

"How else am I supposed to pass my time when you're not around?"

"Are you saying you missed me? Because I could fix that…"

Clint sighed. "I can't leave Tasha behind."

"She could come too, though I might have to set myself up as King with her and Melinda as my two captains." 

Clint snorted, he moved and Phil could feel Clint's chin digging into his chest. "No, Phil, I'm not leaving Tithus with you today."

Phil blinked, lifting his head, so that he could meet Clint's eyes, and, for once, he saw a wistfulness that wasn't there before. As if Clint wanted to sail with him, but truly couldn't. Phil pulled him up and into a passionate kiss, plundering Clint's mouth and Clint returned the fervor. It hadn't been that long since he'd come, but his cock twitched and well, there was nothing left to do, but roll them over and start anew.

*

Clint strode down into the empty tavern, eyeing the sun. Phil was likely gone on the morning tide, and well on his way. Natasha was seated at the table, eyeing the world map behind their bar. He came and sat, taking a sip of the mug that she'd placed next to her.

"Have a good time?" Tasha asked.

"Always," Clint answered, taking a sip of the coffee. "Any rumors worth checking out last night?"

"No," Natasha said, sighing. "It feels like magic is leaving this world, Clint, and I don't know what that means for us."

Clint reached over to grab her hand and hold it tight. "We'll find a way."

"What does it mean for two unaging assholes, like ourselves?"

"I don't know," Clint replied. "You think she's dead?"

"Maybe, hell, we haven't heard a whisper of a witch or sorceress in years…"

"Nope," Clint agreed. "Even longer than that since we've heard of a powerful one."

"And we need a powerful one, since you fucked with one and got cursed by one." Natasha said, matter of factly. Once it had been said with heat, but now it was tired. Clint couldn't escape his curse through death and Natasha had made a deal with a sorceress so that she wouldn't age as long as she upheld her part of the bargain. It was also something that they could trade for breaking the curse. "We may need to move…"

Clint sighed as he studied the map. The port of Tithus was technically part of Zen-Whoberi, but the Whoberians didn't try to enforce their laws. There were a lot of small islands that were homes to pirates, but Natasha was right. All their contacts were in either Skrullos and its colonies or Hala and its colonies. If they wanted information out of Wakanda, they needed to go there themselves. They would need to get closer to get better information about Asgard, Maveth, and Svartalfheim. "We probably do."

"Hey, you should see Captain Coulson again, before we go," Natasha said.

"I hope so," Clint said, frowning at the idea of leaving Phil behind. Even though it would take time for Natasha to find a ship that would take her and her pet hawk to wherever it was they needed to go.

*

"Fire a warning shot," Phil ordered, eyeing the merchant ship out of Niflheim. The order was relayed by the various crew members until it reached Bobbi, the head gunner, who then fired the warning shot.

The ship instead of giving up, fired back. 

Phil growled under his breath. "Stupid." Then yelled, "Tell Bobbi to open fire." He looked back to Melinda at the wheel, who was shaking her head. "Bring us close, it's going to be a fight."

"I can see that," Melinda replied, working on positioning the ship just right. Bobbi's canons were firing as the ship came into reach. 

Phil eyed the members of the boarding party who were readying themselves for when the ships got close. "You have the helm, May."

When the ship was close enough, several of the boarding party threw grappling hooks and then they started making their way across. Phil scrambled across, as Captain, he should stay with his ship, but Phil couldn't leave a fight alone. He scrambled across the ropes and then joined the fray, spotting a uniformed soldier and engaging with him. Swing, dodge, parry, thrust through the guard and taken out. Another soldier and a few swings and another went down again.

He scanned the ship and headed toward the one with the fanciest hat. Military captains loved their fancy hats. He paused as he heard a screech and glanced up, only to drop into a roll as a large bird of prey dropped down and narrowly missed his head. 

"Fucking bird," Phil growled. Fury usually had the courtesy to warn him when a ship was travelling with a trained raptor. Based on size, Phil guessed it was an eagle. That fucker had a huge wing span and big wing spans meant giant ass talons, the better to stab, scratch, and tear chunks of Phil's flesh off. 

It was flying upwards again and Phil pulled his pistol to sight it. Even though it was huge, Phil waited on his shot. Hitting a bird in the air would be a lucky shot and he figured at most he was going to simply scare it off. While he loved his pistols, their aim was not the best. So he waited until it entered another stoop, where it was less likely to deviate from its path. Then fired at a space where the bird should be if it continued its flight path, it impacted and Phil's relief turned to confusion as the shape changed and fell out of the sky. 

They had something that allowed people to take the shape of birds?! He was going to have so many words with Fury about this! 

That's when he spotted two more, taking flight from at the top of the ship's mast. He didn't know if they were actual birds or another pair of shapechangers.

"Why does it always have to be birds?!" Phil growled, making his way to where the captain was.

The other Captain met him with the sword at the ready. Their blades clashed as Phil struck only to be parried. 

"I don't suppose you'd consider surrender?" Phil asked as he pulled back to ready another swipe, only to jump to one side as the other Captain moved.

"I shan't give in to the likes of you," the other Captain growled. 

Phil parried another blow and then made his own strike. He swung again and considered his options. The other man had said he'd never surrender. He reached down to pull his second gun, pulled, and fired. The other captain collapsed. 

He went looking for the next fanciest hat and found the other man already throwing down his sword. "He was an ass."

The rest of the battle was wrapped up within a few minutes and the quartermaster led his men down into the hold. 

"Make sure, they have enough supplies," Phil instructed Ward as they started transferring items of value and wealth over to _Lola's Revenge_. He looked over at his ship and nodded, noting minimal damage.

"Hey Boss," Daisy called him over. 

Phil made his way over and saw that she was holding a smaller chest.

"I'm getting a tingly vibe," Daisy said.

"Tingly vibe?" Phil repeated.

Daisy nodded. "Of the 'I think we need a mage to open it' variety?"

Phil sighed. "We'll need to pass it off to Fury then." He glanced over at the quartermaster. "Unless you know what it is?"

"We were paid to transport it to Maveth," the quartermaster replied. "I don't know what's in it, nor do I have the key to open it."

"Well, we're taking it," Phil replied and nodded to Daisy, who took it across to the other ship. He would pass it off to Fury. It would mean at least three more stops, before going back to Tithus and Clint. 

Phil and his crew made their way back to the ship and then set off toward Boshofn. Boshofn was a small island off the coast of the second largest island of Xandar. It would be where he'd be able to find how to meet up with Fury. 

"Saw an eagle come at you," Melinda said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Phil groused.

Melinda smiled at him. "Saw you shoot it, too. Little bit of overkill?"

"Those birds have knives attached to their feets." 

"Well, that one turned human and went into the ocean," Melinda agreed.

"Any sign of that one?" Phil asked, glancing toward where he saw the body drop.

"Yeah, we pulled him out. She had a band on her ankle, which gave Daisy the tingles." Melinda agreed. "The other birds did not have the same banding."

"So two normal birds and one changer. Who the hell travels with them?"

"Certainly not a ship with you as Captain," Melinda agreed. "You barely allow the parrots and Fitz's monkey."

"I much prefer the ship cats," Phil agreed, which were more useful than the other pets as they took care of the rodents. 

"Yeah, because they stay away from you," Melinda replied. "You're a good person, allowing the crew to have its pets when you'd rather they didn't."

"It's good for morale," Phil said. There was no point in disagreeing with Melinda. He'd tried to ban pets, but well, that had ended up with low morale and a rat problem. Now, he just did his best to avoid them and only banned birds with knives at the end of their feet.

*

Phil woke to a pounding on the door. "Clint get your ass up! We got trouble!"

His bed partner jolted up. "I'm awake!" He slipped out of the bed as the door opened and Natasha slipped in. 

"Someone is attacking the island." Natasha stated, moving through the clothes and flinging Phil's pants at him as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Zen-Wooberi?" Clint asked as he dressed.

"Doesn't look like it," Natasha said. "Can you go take a look?"

"Will do," Clint said, pulling his vest on and slipping out. Phil slipped out of his bed and buckled his pants. 

"Do you need me to do anything?" Phil asked, leaning down to start tugging on his boots.

"No," Natasha said. "But you might want to head to your ship."

"What about you and Clint?" Phil asked.

Natasha regarded him and opened her mouth, but Clint's voice cut her off.

"Phil, who flies a red octopus with a skull?" He reappeared a moment later.

"Mavethian Navy masquerading as pirates," Phil said, spine straightening. "This is a hostile takeover. They don't… they don't take fondly to men like us."

He watched as Clint and Natasha shared a long look. 

"We were planning on heading to otherside of the world anyway…" Natasha said.

"You were?" Phil said, looking at Clint, who wasn't meeting his eye. "I'll be happy to take you where you like."

"Follow us," Clint said and headed out the door. Phil followed after them, noting the open hatch that led to the roof outside of their room. Something that he hadn't noticed before. Clint and Natasha led the way back downstairs and down into the cellar. Clint was pushing barrels out of the way to reveal a hatch, which he pulled open and slid into. 

"After you," Natasha said. 

Phil followed after and it was a short small tunnel that he had to crawl through. Sword and bag were thrust into his hands by Clint. Phil moved up the tunnel to see him hand off another bag and a bit more weaponry to Natasha. Clint took his own bag, hefting it over his shoulder. Whatever was in his bag was heavy. He also put a quiver on his back and grabbed a bow. Phil couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at his choice.

Clint moved past Phil, moving quickly and quietly down the larger tunnel. Phil and Natasha followed suit. Screams and yelling made it clear that this wasn't the time to ask about his choice of weaponry, but damn if it was a bit of a turn on. They eventually came to a metal gate. Clint stood back with his bow at the ready as Natasha slipped by to open it up. 

The gate led to an alley. Phil glanced up, looking at the dark night sky. They weren't in the alley, one quick turn and onto the main street. It was Phil's first chance to see the chaos himself. He hadn't been able to glance out a window, hadn't gone near it. There were people yelling and running down the street and Phil could spot the Hydra were coming from the far side, not from the bay. He looked toward the bay, peering into the darkness. "They have to have ships."

"Ships have to go past the defenses," Clint remarked. "Probably dropped ground troops on the far side. Good climbers with ropes…"

"You did warn 'em that we should have a watch over there," Natasha said. 

"No time for gloating, we need to get to my ship," Phil said. They hadn't been noticed, but it was only a matter of time. Together the trio headed toward the bay. This time Clint fell back, occasionally firing his bow. Phil hoped he had clear shots and wasn't hurting any of the townsfolk, but they continued on toward the bay and the docks. 

Phil could see _Lola's Revenge_ in the bay when he had to engage with the first Hydra troops. It was quick and brutal and over faster than Phil expected. He hadn't expected Natasha to take down three and Clint to put arrows in the eyes of another three. They grabbed arrows as they passed by, Tasha tossing them to Clint as they continued to move.

From then on there were clashes with troops. Fighting and continuing to move. Phil grabbed arrows, tossing them to Clint while they ran. 

They made it to the dock as a large group descended upon them. 

"Go," Clint said, coming to a halt and turning and firing his bow. "I'll hold 'em off." In his next motion, he tossed the bag that he was holding to Natasha as they raced to the rowboats. Phil tossed his bag into the rowboat and undid the ropes.

"Clint C'mon!" Phil yelled, looking back at him.

"Go," Clint bellowed, drawing his sword and flinging Natasha the bow, who caught.

"Clint!" Phil said, starting to head back down the dock, but something grabbed his foot and he found himself being toppled into the row boat. He must have hit his head, because when he looked up Natasha was rowing and they were already away from the dock. He could see Clint fighting, blade moving like a whirlwind.

"We have to go back for him," Phil said.

"We go back, we'll be killed."

"He'll be killed!"

"Phil! Someone needs to know what happened here!"

Phil was about to object, but then Clint fell, dropping toward the water. "Clint!"

Natasha glanced back and then continued rowing.

*

Natasha stepped out onto the deck of _Lola's Revenge_ to see a crew that was busy at work. Those on the deck were mostly engaged in the daily tasks of maintaining the rigging and cleaning the deck with a few were sharpening swords and loading pistols, readying themselves for a fight. While she and the crew knew that the ship's watch would keep track of the sea around them, there was a tenseness to the crew's motions as if they expected those in the crow's nest to sight a ship at any moment. In fact, the crew on deck's eyes were looking aftward more often than any other directions. No doubt, they were checking to see if they were being followed. 

She inhaled slowly, taking in the sea air. Phil had stuck her in a small cabin when they boarded and had basically told her to get out of his sight, though in much politier terms. She headed up to the quarterdeck, where she found a woman at the wheel. The island was behind them and Natasha scanned the sky.

"I thought you were told to go to your quarters and stay there," Phil said.

Natasha glanced over her shoulder at him. "I thought the order was in place until we were out of danger."

"How do you know we're not still in danger?" Phil asked.

Natasha looked away, scanning the skies. "I don't see that any ships have given chase."

Phil was silent for a long moment. "Let me make it clear, the only reason you are alive is because you were Clint's closest friend."

Natasha turned to look over at him. "Were?"

"I saw him fall last night and you forced me to leave him behind," Phil growled.

"Clint's a hard man to kill," Natasha stated, because the witch had ensured that death was no escape from the curse. 

Phil glared at her. "Then he's in need of rescuing?"

Natasha took a deep breath as she considered that information. Just as there was a hawk's cry above them. She glanced up to see it slowly circling and then dropping to land on the rail. She looked at it, meeting the raptor's eyes. Then it opened its mouth and let out a screech, "Caw!"

She looked back at Phil. "No, I don't think Clint needs rescuing."

The bird looked towards Phil. "Caw!"

Phil looked bewildered at the sudden appearance of the hawk. 

"There's a good chance he landed in the water and swam to shore and then made his way to the woods to start a resistance."

"Caw!" The hawk's head bobbed up and down.

Phil's eyes narrowed. "Is the bird yours?"

"Clint's," Natasha lied with an easy smirk, because Clint belonged to himself after all. Even though that idiot was cursed to be a hawk whenever he was at sea.

*

It had been a long time since Natasha felt the sea breeze in her hair while the deck rolled beneath her. Coulson had informed her that she was not crew and was a passenger. His people didn't have time to teach her how to operate a ship. Never mind, that she was more than capable. She would have objected, but Coulson's quartermaster was Melinda May and his gunner was another woman. So, it definitely wasn't a gender thing.

So, she spent most of her day keeping a close eye on Clint as he adjusted to hawk form. Dried meat, supplied from Natasha, when he couldn't manage a fish and she was thankfully that he was some type of sea hawk and still able to hunt some on the ocean. Phil had thankfully stocked up fully, before the attack.

Natasha stepped out of the cabin, she'd been assigned and watched the crew for a long moment before she started looking for Clint. When she couldn't find him, she stepped away and looked back toward the quarterdeck to see a small crew gathered including Coulson. He tended to meet with his officers daily for updates on the ship. Clint was perched on a rail nearby, listening in, and nodding.

Maybe if they found a witch that couldn't fix Clint, they could give her a way to communicate with animals. Then she could have a little bird spy, she smiled at the idea. Waiting until the Coulson's officers started drifting away, before she headed up to check on him and then…

"Caw!" Clint cried, in a tone that reminded Natasha of when Clint spotted Coulson after he'd been away for a long period. 

Coulson jolted, glancing at the bird, before sighing.

Clint continued 'cawing', clearly telling Coulson something, maybe everything.

Coulson gave the bird a long look, before starting to move away. Clint was just as stubborn and alighted to fly near Coulson's head, still cawing.

Coulson's expression slowly darkening until he spotted Natasha. "There's something wrong with your bird."

"I've heard that before," Natasha commented as Clint landed up above her. 

"Caw!" Clint cawed angrily.

Natasha smiled up at him, before looking back at Coulson. "I think he likes you."

"I'd prefer not to have a bird like that on a voyage. It'll probably terrorize the parrots and Fitz's monkey."

"Doubtful, he's very well behaved."

"Well, keep it away from me. Have you figured out where you want to go?"

Natasha took a deep breath, thinking back to the conversation they'd had. "If you told me, where you're going I might be able to tell you if that would be an acceptable drop off point."

Coulson sighed. "For now, we're headed to meet Nick."

"The Pirate King?" Natasha mused as Clint also cawed.

Phil sighed. "He's no King."

Natasha nodded. "I'd be happy to help?"

"We don't need your help," Phil said, moving past her. 

Natasha looked up toward Clint. "Tried to tell him, didn't you?"

Clint's head bobbed up and down and then took off to the side of the ship. Natasha turned and followed him. She leaned against the rail, looking out over the ocean.

"I hate to say it, but I've missed this," Natasha said.

"Caw," Clint cawed forlornly. 

"Like it or not, this has worked out in our favor possibly."

Clint nodded. 

"If we end up close to Asgard or Wakanda, it'd be easy to leave and start searching. We just have to decide where we want to search."

"Caw," Clint cawed, looking at her.

"They're both close to Maveth and we don't know what Maveth is after."

"You talk to that hawk, like it understands you," a voice said from behind her.

Natasha turned to find a dark haired female pirate looking at her.

Natasha shrugged. "Most of you are busy and I don't want to disturb you with my idle thoughts. I think the good Captain would… disapprove."

The woman nodded. She glanced over her shoulder to where Coulson was busy with some of the other crew. "I think he's grieving for your friend."

"Caw," Clint cawed with a distinct tone of 'Aw Phil, no'.

"I'm sure Clint is fine," Natasha replied. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No," the woman said, looking at Clint. "It's just been a while since I've seen an Asgardian Hawk and I find myself a bit homesick."

"Caw?" Clint cawed questioningly.

Natasha stilled. "Is that the breed? I'm afraid Clint bought it from a traveller as an egg. I was quite surprised it hatched."

Sif nodded. "Bit larger than most, but definitely an Asgardian Hawk. I know them well as they lived near the cliffs of… my town."

"Interesting, we knew it was a sea hawk, but not from whence it came," Natasha said, smiling.

"Caw," Clint cawed in agreement.

"He's certainly a talkative bird," the woman commented. "I'm Sif of Asgard."

"Natasha, late of Tithus."

"Aye, I know who you are," Sif replied. "I think all of us have wandered into your bar to catch sight of the man that our captain was infatuated with."

"Of course, you have," Natasha said, smiling. She had spent an evening that Clint was out, plying Coulson with drinks and trying to find out all his secrets. He was a good man as far as Natasha was concerned and from what she'd seen on the voyage a good Captain. Sif was adding to that opinion, he clearly was beloved by his crew.

"Be easy on him, he cares for your friend and it worries him. I… I think it may anger him to see a lack of concern for your friend's wellbeing."

Natasha sighed. "Sif, I do not express emotions easily so I certainly will not express an emotion I do not feel. I know Clint is healthy. I cannot say how I know, but I do know that he lives and not in a Mavethian Prison."

Sif stared at her for a long time. "I notice that you do not use the word 'free'."

"Because he does not consider himself free, but this is a feeling he had _long_ before he meant Phil Coulson."

Sif's look did not change until one of the crew members' yelled. "Sif! I need your help!" 

She gave Natasha another long look and Clint a glance, before turning away and going to the other crew. 

Natasha sighed and felt something bumpy land on her hand. She glanced down to see Clint awkwardly and carefully patting her hand with a taloned foot. 

"Caw, caw," Clint cawed soothingly.

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned back to the sea. "You're an utter softie, even as a hawk.

Clint lifted his wings and then settled them as he cawed unabashedly. 

Natasha chuckled to herself, because it was the same tone that Clint used to say, 'Yeah, but you love me anyway.' and it was true. Her partner may look like a hawk, but he was still in there. "We need to get you a perch for my cabin, so we can try to communicate better, especially since your Coulson isn't keeping me in the loop."

Clint's head nodded.

"Anything I need to be concerned about."

Clint tilted his head, before shaking it. He didn't think so, but Natasha would prefer to have more information than less of course.

*

"He'd get out of your hair," Natasha said as she finished her argument for stopping at the next island to gather stand and some wood to build a perch for that damn hawk.

Phil cast a glare toward the offending creature as it sat on the railing nearby. It noticed Phil's attention and puffed up, lifting its wings up as if it was showing off to Phil. He looked back at Natasha. "There's no guarantee that it will go into your room."

"He will, he's well-trained. I made sure of that," Natasha said.

It cawed and Natasha looked over at it. "You know it's true."

He never expected that Natasha Romanov would talk to animals as if they talked back. Still, he let it go. "Fine, if we have time, the next we're passing an island and so long as you can find some volunteers, you can go ashore." There that would ensure that Natasha didn't try to weasel her way into the meeting.

The bird cawed again and Natasha gave him a brief smile. "Thank you." With that she turned and headed away from him.

Phil watched her go for a long moment, wondering how someone could care so much about a bird than her best friend's safety. Clint had called her sister.

The bird cawed again and started to continuously caw at him. Something it had been doing with frequency. Phil backed away from the bird, only for the bird to sidle on the rail to move closer. "Natasha! Take the damn bird!"

The bird in question looked at him and cawed one more time, before taking flight. It circled around the crow's nest, before landing on the mast beams.

Phil rubbed at his nose and made his way over to Melinda and Fitz. "Any idea of how long it will take to get to Fury's meeting point?" He had to admit he rather enjoyed the idea of locking the bird in Natasha's cabin.

"A few more days at most, two days with a good breeze," Fitz said. "This ship always seems to get a good breeze."

Phil nodded, glancing at Melinda. He didn't know where Fury had found the ships that made up his fleet, but when he'd become quartermaster on Fury's ship, Fury had shown him the markings etched in wood and metal of the main boom. Runes, he'd said, runes to ensure a good wind for the ship and luck in storms, but he'd also warned to never rely on them. Phil was a planner and never had, he avoided doldrums as much as possible and thankfully had never been stuck. All of Fury's ships were built with the blessing. Only Captain and quartermaster knew of such things on all of Fury's ships. 

Phil had spotted other markings on _Lola's Revenge_ and assumed that they were other blessings or luck runes for other things. Legend said that once the Great Mage Ships roamed the oceans, but that had been in the time of Widow and Rogers. Rumors persisted that _The Widow_ still roamed the oceans, but _Star Shield_ had sunk in a battle against the Great Enemy and with it the greatest Pirate Captain Steve Rogers. 

*

"Caw," Clint cawed, demanding attention as he circled above her head and then to the front of the ship. Natasha followed him up to the forecastle deck, where he landed on the rail.

"Caw," Clint cawed demandingly. Natasha shifted, so that she was looking over Clint's head, following his beak to where he was looking.

"I don't see it," Natasha said.

"Caw," Clint cawed imperiously.

"Ship?"

Clint shook his head from side to side.

"Island?"

Clint nodded. 

"Got it," Natasha said, turning to look over the ship. She spotted Coulson and debated telling him that land had been spotted. She wasn't sure he would believe her. She sighed.

"Caw?" Clint cawed questioningly.

"I'd tell Coulson, but I don't think he'd believe me."

Clint turned around and looked at Coulson, before cawing in the most grudging tone possible.

Natasha shook her head. "We should have put a long distance viewer in our bug out bags."

"Caw," Clint cawed disgustedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, our bags were full already," Natasha agreed. 

It wasn't long before Piper up in the crow's nest called out, "Land Ho!"

The ship began buzzing with activity as they prepared for coming near land. 

"Caw!" Clint cawed alarmingly. 

Natasha looked over his head again. "Ship?"

Clint nodded.

"Hey Coulson," Natasha said, heading toward the man.

"Yes, Ms. Romanov?" 

"Hawk is trained to alert to ships and he's alerting," Natasha said. "I thought you should be aware."

"We're expecting another ship," Phil stated.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, because she knew that Phil would be expecting some sort of reaction.

"Were any of the crew willing to help you?"

"Sif and Trip," Natasha replied. "Do I need more than that?"

"No," Phil replied. "You'll have a couple of hours while I exchange information with the other captain."

"That's fair," Natasha said. "Should be enough time to find a suitable lumber and bring back some sand or rocks to brace it."

Phil arched an eyebrow.

"The other option is nailing it to the walls in the cabin, I thought you would prefer that I not do that."

"You're correct," Phil agreed, sounding reluctant.

"I'll stay out of the crew's way," Natasha said, stepping back. She noted Clint on the rail near Coulson. "Hawk, leave the Captain alone."

"Caw," Clint cawed mournfully, but flew up and settled on the mast. 

Natasha sighed, but let him pout. Phil wasn't looking to find anything. She hoped that he would come down, before they got to the island. She wanted him to at least try to find out what was going on, before flying to the island and getting his legs underneath him.

*

Phil watched as the longboat with Natasha and a handful of his crew paddled toward the island. 

"Phil!" Melinda called from the other side of the ship, where the other longboat was ready to row to Nick's ship, _The Shield_. Phil let Natasha slip from his mind and headed over to the longboat as Grant and Hunter started rowing. Beyond The Shield, Phil could make out the smaller ships that were patrolling beyond. 

"Any idea what Fury has for us?" Melinda asked.

Phil shook his head. "No."

There was a flutter of wings and the damn bird landed on the edge of the boat, carefully out of the way of the rowers. 

"No!" Phil said, growling at it. The bird looked at him and then calmly started preening itself. 

"I've never seen a hawk so well-behaved like that," Melinda said. "Swear it's as smart as a dog."

The bird paused its preening and regarded Melinda with a look, before squawking at her.

"It's annoying," Phil commented. 

"Unsanitary," Grant added. "It also keeps trying to perch up in the crow's nest. It's shit on me a couple of times. Maybe it'll go to the island and stay there when we leave."

The bird cawed again, before going back to preening a bit.

"I am a bit surprised that it followed us and not Natasha to the island," Melinda said. 

Now that Melinda mentioned it, it was a bit surprising. Except that lately, it felt like every time he turned around, there was the damn bird. Still, Phil didn't have long to wait as the longboat came alongside of _The Shield_ and Melinda and Phil were able to climb up.

Phil scanned the crowd looking for familiar faces and landing on Garrett.

"Garrett!" Phil said in greeting.

"Phillie!" Garrett said and pulled Phil into a hug. 

Phil pulled back to scan the crowd. "I don't see Jasper or Blake."

"They got the boats," Garrett said, gesturing toward the patrolling boats.

"Surprised that you didn't take a Captain position," Phil said.

"I'm holding out for something a little bigger," Garrett admitted, keeping an arm secured around Phil. "But the big man is waiting for you."

He guided Phil towards where the Captain's quarters were located. Phil glanced back to see Melinda behind him. She nodded at a few people she knew. They'd served for a few years on Fury's ship, before Fury had granted Phil captaincy of _Lola's Revenge_. 

"Heard you had a close one?" Garrett said. "Visiting that boy of yours."

"Yeah," Phil said. "Managed to get out alright thanks to Natasha and Clint."

Garrett nodded and looked over at the ship. "What happened with those two?"

"Natasha brought me back to the ship, Clint is either dead, prisoner, or running around the woods around the city."

The damn bird cawed above. Phil resisted the urge to sigh, Garrett glanced. "Well, that's a big bird."

Phil hummed refusing to comment as they reached the door. Garrett knocked on the door and Maria opened.

"Glad you're here, Phil," Maria said. "Come on in. Garrett, I think you have some duties to see too."

"I do, I just wanted to catch up with Philly," Garrett said, patting Phil's shoulders and backing away. Phil entered the Navigation room of _The Shield_ to see Fury seated and looking at the maps. 

"Nick," Phil greeted.

Nick glanced over at him. "Phil, good to see that you made it out alright. Same goes for you Melinda."

"Thank you," Melinda said. 

"We don't have much time for small talk, I want to head back out," Nick said.

"That's fine, I don't mind getting down to business," Phil said, going over to the table with the two Quartermasters trailing behind him. 

"Here," Nick said, offering Phil a piece of metal.

Phil took it, frowning. The metal was old and grimy. At one time it must have round as one edge was smooth, but the other edges were jagged. There was a slight bend to it "Part of a shield?"

"Yep," Fury said.

Phil moved away towards the light coming in from the balcony. Fury had cleaned it, but it was weathered and Phil could just make out some colors - red, white, red, blue, and white. He turned it, trying to envision the rest of the metal, if it was complete. "I don't…"

"It's _the_ shield. At least a part of it," Fury said, looking at him from the table.

"Steve Rogers'?" Phil asked, glancing up and then shaking his head at Fury's nod. "It can't be the pieces were lost."

"And the legends say they'll be reunited and raise Rogers to defeat the great evil - Maveth."

"We don't know…"

"Don't we?" Nick asked. "They use the same symbol described in the tales. They've got some connection to the Great Evil."

"Yes, but…"

"There's four more pieces to that. I went to that Strange guy off of Sakaar. He says there are four more pieces, even marked a map."

"And they're where?"

"One's in Asgard close enough to the Royal City that it has something to do with the Old Ones."

Phil hummed. "They did say Rogers' fleet included an Asgardian Longship."

"And whoever commanded that ship, could still be alive. Another is Brookelyn, but both Stark and Carter settled there. It's possible one of those two went looking and found a piece."

"And now it's in the hand of their descendants. Good luck with that. The other two?"

"One is in the middle of the ocean and the other is on a small island Southwest of the Bloody Isle."

Phil nodded. "Which one are you sending me after."

"The Bloody Isle and then Asgard. I have to pick up Strange, so that we can bring up this missing piece. Then I'll go to Brookelyn." He tossed something toward Phil and Phil fumbled to catch it. 

A quick glance showed just a rock, but he knew otherwise. "Communication stone? How many messages?"

"Five to send, Five to receive, no more than ten words," Fury said.

Phil whistled lowly. "That must have set you back."

"I need to know if you're successful or not, or if I have to bring Hand's _Bloody Dragon_ in."

Phil nodded. "Not sure if the Asgardians would like her. She's very direct."

"I know, you're the best choice for this mission."

"Thank you, sir," Phil said, glancing over at Melinda. "And thoughts May?"

"Seems a bit like a wild goose chase to me, but…" she glanced over at Maria.

"Thought the same thing until Strange verified it. Actually tried to buy it."

Melinda nodded. "Crew updates and or changes? I know you hate doing those, but you do like to keep one another informed."

Phil sighed, tucking the communication stone in his pocketed and going to settle in across the table to discuss such matters.

*

Natasha used to call the crow's nest the hawk's nest due to Clint's penchant for them. Most of Phil's crew ignored Clint when he landed, but Ward always had an issue with it. Thankfully, Ward was on Fury's ship, so Clint could land safely.

"Hey George," Mack said as Clint landed.

"Hey Al," Clint replied, because he hated the name Mack had given his hawk form.

"George, really?" Bobbi asked, looking over at Mack.

"He needs a name. Natasha just calls him Hawk and considering how well trained it is…" 

Clint couldn't roll his eyes in this form, but damn if he didn't want to. He looked over toward the island seeing he could spot Natasha.

"She's still over there if you want to meet with her," Mack answered

"She didn't bring my clothes with," Clint replied, knowing full well that Mac did not understand his birdspeak.

"Yeah, I get that, I think if Coulson came back and found you were gone, he'd head out real fast."

"And to think he wanted me to join his crew," Clint said, glancing toward the other ship. He eyed the water, spotting fish and took off. Fish tasted better than the dried meat that Natasha had.

"Hey, bring me back one!" Mack called after him. 

He could hear Bobbi respond, probably something like that would never happen. He took flight circling the boat and let instincts take over to when to drop into free fall. He plummeted toward the water, nasal cavities closing, and at the last second stuck his legs out, so that they hit the water first. His talons drove into fish flesh as a wave crested over him. Then with a beat of his wings, he lifted up. Another beat and higher and higher. When he was clear of the water, he shook mid-flight, which had taken him a while to get the trick of, but excess water needed to be removed. He continued rising until he was level with the Crow's nest. The fish was dropped into Bobbi's lap and considering she hadn't noticed him passing overhead, well, she let out a shriek of surprise. 

Clint banked turning back to the school of fish to dive for another one as he had no problem adding to the larder of the ship. When he returned with the second fish, Mack was on deck with a net. Clint dropped it in and went for more. He paused in his hunting to eat a fish of his own

"Yeah, I bet that works up an appetite," Mack commented. "You're a good bird, George."

"You only like me, because I caught you some fish," Clint said around a mouthful of food. He shoved the half-eaten carcass on the deck and looked at Mack. "I'm not done with that."

"I won't touch it, you going for more?" Mack asked.

He nodded and headed out to catch some more fish. He added a few more when Phil returned with a new person. Phil was lifting his half-eaten catch and looking like he was going to throw it into the ocean, which rude!

Clint dropped the fish he was carrying into the longboat, ignoring the shout of surprise. Phil tossed the fish, and he went and caught it midair. Then banked to land on ship.

"What the fuck, Phil?" He yelled. "I don't go tossing your dinner into the ocean!"

"Keep your mess off my ship," Phil said.

"Are you arguing with a bird Phil?" the new member said.

"Everyone keeps telling me that it's intelligent!"

"George caught us dinner, Captain," Mack said. "Have to be a little grateful."

"George?" Phil asked.

"Needed a name," Mack said with a shrug.

"My name is Clint!" Clint objected.

"He seems to like it," Mack said, gesturing toward him.

Clint sighed. 

"I'm going to make stew out of these or maybe roast 'em," Mack said. "I'll make sure Natasha gets some."

"And Trip and Sif," Clint instructed, but Mack would ask Natasha who else she wanted to share with. Natasha would make sure those two got some of Clint's catch. There was enough for the officers as well. 

"Roast Fish sounds great," the newcomer said.

"Well, one of them just flew at me," Hunter said, tossing Clint's latest to the deck as he climbed aboard. He leveled a look at Clint. "I suppose I have you to thank for that. Fuck you very much George."

Clint took his half-eaten fish and flew up to the mast, where he would be left alone. He ate, taking the parts he didn't want and dropping them in the ocean. By that time, Natasha had returned and was working on getting him a perch. Clint settled at the top of the main mast and decided a nap was in order. 

He awoke to nightfall a few hours later to music on deck and voices in the crow's nest below.

"Really?" Ward asked and Clint could just make out his dark hair in the dim light.

"Well, that's what Lord Pierce thinks, and he's all for the collecting of the pieces," the newcomer's voice replied. "He's got plans for them."

"Coulson's crew is loyal."

"Yeah, but not all of his crew is his crew. They're our crew."

Ward nodded. "So, we get to this island…" 

"He'll take a small crew and we'll make sure they're all ours."

"We kill Coulson while you take over the ship."

"That's about the short version."

"If I may make a suggestion. Keel-haul May, she's more trouble than she's worth."

"Probably a good idea, set's an example for those who might wish a return for good ole Philly."

"Hard to return from the dead," Grant replied. 

Clint had heard enough. He shifted, slowly and quietly until he was at the edge and then took off to the side, banking and coming from the other side below the crow's nest. He scanned for Natasha, spotting her by the cabin and with Phil.

"Yes," Phil was saying. "But we don't know that your hawk will go in."

"He…" Natasha trailed off as he landed nearby. She looked at him and pointed toward the room. "In!"

Clint had heard worse orders and took off into it, finding a suitable perch for himself in one corner. He landed on it and waited for Natasha to close the door. This was going to take a while.

*

"You've got a good crew on board," John stated as he settled near Phil. Their destination was in sight and preparations were underway for the landing party. The island was surrounded by the beach and jungle with a mountain toward the center of it. They were headed to the mountain. "Have you gotten enough volunteers?"

"I have actually," Phil said, thinking of the crew that had volunteered. Most of the volunteers had recently joined the crew, except for Grant. They probably wanted a chance to prove themselves, but still that meant he was leaving the ship in more than capable hands with Melinda on board. 

"Glad to hear it," John said.

"I hope you'll make yourself useful to Melinda," Phil assisted.

"Of course, I'll even keep an eye on that red-headed passenger of yours," John said with a lecherous grin. Phil resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he knew the effect that Natasha had men. "What's her story again?" 

"I promised her brother that'd I get her out of Tithus and somewhere safe," Phil said, which was true enough.

"Her brother?"

"He covered our escape," Phil said.

"Sorry to hear that," John said. "But I can deal with a griever."

"Good luck," Phil said, noting Natasha was near one of the longboats. "Excuse me."

He made his way over to where she was and cleared his throat. She turned to look at him. "Phil."

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"Your roll had come undone, I was fixing it," Natasha said, going back to what she was doing. In a few moments she completed that task and set it back in with the stuff to be loaded. "Your other crew was busy."

She looked toward the island and then back at Phil. "Do I want to know why we're here?"

"Maybe, but it's not of your concern," Phil said. "It's small and deserted."

Natasha nodded.

"Not exactly a place for you," Phil added. "We shouldn't be here too long, and then we'll be off. We'll find you a spot for you and the hawk."

"I appreciate that," Natasha said.

"We're ready sir," Grant called. Phil nodded to Natasha and headed over to him. 

*

"You're going to have to steal shoes," Natasha said as she paced the small room. Clint sat on his perch watching her. "And you should wear shoes, you don't want to cut your foot open, it'll suck for you when you have to get back over salt water…"

"Caw," Clint cawed mournfully. Clearly in full agreement.

"I don't like sending you there by yourself."

"Caw," Clint cawed argumentatively, fluffing his feather to make himself look bigger.

"I know, I know," Natasha waved her hand. "Someone needs to help Phil and someone needs to be here on the ship. I noticed Garrett stayed, which means he'll be the instigator. Probably at night and after Phil and the party are off the beach. I'll keep my hours opposite May."

"Caw," Clint cawed with a slight nod.

Natasha glanced outside and full night had come. It was dark out there. She reached down and pulled out Clint's bow, carefully unstrung, and his quiver. She'd already tucked the string into the quiver. This she couldn't sneak into the supplies going ashore unlike the bag of clothes. Clint could carry both, but he admitted that it was hard for him when human. A century of this curse meant they'd had time to explore and figure out Clint's limits as the hawk. 

She opened the door a crack and peered out. There were a few on the deck, but no one was paying her attention. She slipped out, holding the door for Clint to fly out. Once he was free, she closed, and they made their way to the rail. Natasha held the bow and quiver, so that he could take and fly out to the island. She watched him until he disappeared into the darkness. Nothing left to do, but wait now.

*  
The flight was an easy one. He made sure to head to land with a wave, so that he didn't get this weird stutter transformation if a wave came up underneath him. His momentum carried him up and into a roll. As soon as he wasn't over salt water. He was human and naked. He scrambled back down the beach to grab the bow and quiver as they'd been dropped the moment he lost his talons. 

Taking a deep breath, Clint slipped into the jungle to come along the camp. He'd flown around the island earlier that day and had located a crop of shrine skunkweed. It smelled horrible, but bugs hated it and Clint would do just about anything to avoid bug bites on his dangly bits. With his junk currently dangling free and Clint planning to sneak through the jungle, well, he needed the protection. He found two good rocks and mashed some of the leaves up and then spread it on all places he didn't want bug bites. He wouldn't have to worry about it, at least not until it was washed off. Sex was definitely off the table, because Phil was going to catch one whiff of him and think he'd been hiding in Tithus' sewer. 

From there it was making his way through the woods to where Phil's crew had set up a camp before going deep into the jungle. Clint tsked softly to himself as he realized that since Phil's crew thought the island was deserted, they were a bit lax when it came to security. Natasha would have never stood for this. Still, it made things easier for Clint. He knew Phil had the largest of the tents set up and thankfully one close to the edge of the jungle. He kept to the jungle and snuck up on the tent, watching it to make sure that Phil was alone.

When he knew Phil was alone, it was easy to slip under the tent wall and into Phil's tent. He froze as he stared into the barrel of a pistol, following up to meet Phil's very confused face.

"Clint?" Phil breathed. "How?"

"Long story," Clint said, but he also saw Phil was holding the pants that Natasha had slipped into his bedroll. Pants that were meant for Clint. "Uh, can I have those?"

Phil glanced at the pants and then at Clint, arching an eyebrow at his nudity and smirking. "You don't normally want to get dressed around me."

"Just put skunkweed on my junk to avoid bug bites, you won't want to go near it." 

"I…" Phil started and then sniffed, making a face. "Ugh…. That is horrible."

Clint nodded.

Phil tossed him the pants and Clint pulled them on. "What are you doing here?"

"Your fairy godmother sent me to warn you about a potential mutiny," Clint replied.

Phil turned and held up a vest. "Yours too? I'm assuming you mean Natasha, but how did you get here?"

"Yep," Clint said and took the vest to pull it on. "I…" Clint started and felt the familiar sensation of the spell blocking his speech. He swallowed, looking away from Phil. 

"Clint, talk to me, please," Phil pleaded.

Clint shook his head. "I can't. I want to, but I can't. I need you to trust me. Everyone on this beach, besides me, wants you dead. They also want whatever you want, so they'll wait until you have it and then kill you. Meanwhile, Garrett is going to take over your ship."

"There's no way that's true. Garrett is one of my oldest friends," Phil argued.

"Phil, I heard them."

"You haven't been here. You shouldn't be here! How?"

Clint shrugged. "Magic." It was the simplest and honest answer. An answer that explained everything, but also explained nothing. Most importantly, it was the only explanation that he could give.

Phil regarded him. "And what's your plan here?"

"Steal some shoes, go get your thing, and hope Melinda and Natasha have held back that potential mutiny."

"Natasha?"

"Don't underestimate her, Phil," Clint warned.

Phil nodded. "You stay here, I'll grab some shoes for you."

"Thank you, Phil," Clint said, letting him go. He waited getting nervous that Phil was going to come back or not come back at all. When Phil returned, he not only had shoes, but a small bag. The shoes were tossed at Clint.

"What's in the bag?" Clint asked as he pulled them on.

"Some supplies," Phil stated. "Here." He tossed Clint a sword and a belt, which Clint also put on. 

"I'm assuming, we're going out the way you came in?"

Clint grinned and nodded. It was easy to duck out and make his way back to the woods with Phil following along. He could tell Phil wanted to ask questions, but held off and appeared to be concentrating on his footing. 

They made their way to a clearing and Clint waved Phil to a stop. It was getting too dark to see anyway. Clint climbed a tree to pluck some fruit and then dropped down. 

"I don't suppose we're going to make a fire?" Phil asked.

"Wouldn't risk it," Clint said, offering Phil the fruit. Clint dug into fruit, sucking juice down and enjoying something besides fish and dried meat.

"You're sure about all of this," Phil said.

"Have I ever misled you before?"

"No, but neither have any of them," Phil said, gesturing toward the beach. "I…"

"Not telling you, not telling anyone the full truth of things is part of it," Clint said. "I would if I could, but I can't. It dies here." He gestured toward his throat.

"Does Natasha know?"

"Why do you think she stopped you from coming back for me?" Clint asked. "She knows. She also can't say. You have to figure it out, Phil. I can't tell you how I know, but I know. Ward and Garrett can't be trusted."

"And when I go back to the ship?"

"You'll leave me here as far as you know."

"Will I see you again?" Phil asked.

Clint sighed. "Maybe, if you figure out that you can trust Natasha."

"She left you behind!"

"Because she knew I'd make it. She knows all my secrets, so…"

"I didn't like leaving you behind. I don't like the idea of doing it again."

"I'm sorry," Clint said. "That's just the way things are. I don't like it either."

"Then change it!" Phil growled.

"We've tried!" Clint snapped back. "We are still trying. Right now, there's nothing I can do, besides keep you alive."

Phil sighed. "I need to get some sleep."

"Then sleep, I'll take the first watch."

Phil nodded, finding a spot on the ground. The island was covered with sand and soon he was asleep.

Clint sighed and knew Phil was fast asleep when he could mutter. "I'm coming with you, I'm the damn hawk."

*

"Slept the day away," Sif stated as Natasha came out of the cabin.

"Wanted to do some stargazing," Natasha replied. It was a good enough reason for her to be up late. "Decided to sleep, so I could."

Sif nodded. 

"I don't suppose you have the night shift?"

"I was supposed to, but Fromir asked to change shifts and I did."

Natasha frowned.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen your hawk friend. I think he followed Captain Coulson to the island."

"Oh, I have no doubt," Natasha stated. "I think he needed a break from ship life."

Sif smiled. "Would you like some company? I can stay up a bit later as I don't have anything pressing until midday."

"Absolutely," Natasha agreed, because Sif seemed a worthy ally. There was something about her that reminded Natasha about an old friend that she'd not seen in many years or really thought of. Prince Thor of Asgard, maybe it was because she hailed from those shores. It was hard to tell Asgardians apart from humans. "That would be nice."

Sif smiled. "I bet I could borrow the ship's farseer."

"That would be delightful," Natasha agreed.

"Why don't you find us a spot and I'll get the farseer," Sif suggested.

Natasha nodded and moved down on the deck. It was less busy, but there were still people about and she spotted Garrett on the deck. There were some crates that created a more private area on deck on the seaward side, but the crates were not stacked tightly and Natasha could peer through them to keep an eye on the Captain's quarters, which was where Melinda was bunking while Phil was gone. 

She waited where Sif could see her and when she spotted the other woman ducked behind the crates. Sif joined her carrying the farseer and a basket. 

"I brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry," Sif stated, offering Natasha the basket. "Some of the island crew went and gathered some fresh fruit that they brought back before heading into the jungle."

"How kind of them," Natasha said. "Everything on the island is alright?"

Sif shrugged. "As far as I know."

Natasha opened the basket to find a bit of baked bread, cheese, and the fruit. She picked up the fruit and bit in. It was nicely tart and juicy. She savored it, sucking her fingers to get juices and was suddenly aware that Sif had gone quiet. She glanced up to see Sif watching her with hooded eyes. 

"Natasha," Sif murmured, stepping into Natasha's space and angling her head downward.

She realized a bit too late that Sif was angling to kiss her. Well, too late to stop it. She hadn't expected it and when she didn't respond, Sif pulled away. 

"Uh, I may have misread the situation."

"A bit," Natasha said, glancing toward the Captain's quarters. 

Sif followed her gaze. "Ah, so it's Melinda that draws your eye."

"No," Natasha said quickly. "Not like that anyway." She hesitated. "I… I thought… I overheard someone discuss mutiny while Phil is on the island."

Sif frowned. "So… you mean to watch Melinda's back while she sleeps?"

"I do," Natasha said.

Sif's eyes narrowed. "And your hawk?"

"Guarding Phil's back," Natasha said.

"Was it you or the hawk that overheard these things?"

Natasha frowned.

"The ability to speak to animals is not a rare gift where I am from," Sif said.

"Yes, the royal family has all-speak, or so I've heard," Natasha added, because she had forgotten that. "But yes, it was the hawk."

Sif nodded and sighed. "Then I will help you… stargaze."

Natasha smiled. "Thank you."

Sif nodded, taking a seat against the crate and Natasha settled down next to her.

"I have a friend in Asgard," Sif said. "Who told me many tales of being a Pirate. He had friends, one was the most daring Captain he knew, one was a genius in imbuing ships with more canons than was wise, one was an intelligent woman that had captured the Captain's heart, one was an archer, and one was a red haired woman. He would say her hair was red with the blood of her spilled enemies."

Natasha kept her face carefully neutral. "And you're telling me this, why?"

"Because I am not allowed to tell you where I'm from in Asgard. Just as I feel you cannot tell me why your hawk carried a bow to the island, but I do have a theory."

Natasha's eyes widened at the insinuation that Sif was bound not to speak too much of her home, but the Asgardians were private people. "Which is?"

"That Barton is the Hawk and also the archer of my friend's tales," Sif said, looking up at the stars.

"If your friend is Thor of Asgard, then we share a friend, though it has been long enough that he most likely thinks that I've gone to my watery grave."

Sif nodded. "Your friend does well. It was tales of adventure that ignited a fire in me to seek my own adventure. He does think his old friends have surely passed on by now. There must be a tale for why you still haunt this world."

"There is, but it is a tale I cannot tell, though your instincts do not lie to you."

Sif nodded. 

"We are seeking a solution to a problem."

"You would be welcomed in Asgard," Sif stated. "By our mutual friend, and he would aid you."

"You said the hawk hails from Asgard. Then that is where we shall make our way," Natasha said. "We should have made our way there sooner."

"You should have and while you're on this ship, if you care for a distraction, I am available and am willing to be discreet."

Natasha snorted. "Allow me to consider that proposal, but know that I would have no need of being discreet. I take as lovers whomever I choose, whenever I choose."

Sif laughed. They spoke in low voices, so as to not allow their voices to carry and pointed out stars. Eventually, falling silent and while Sif drifted off, Natasha did not. It was in the wee hours of the morning when hold doors were locked and barred. Natasha elbowed Sif and the other woman started awake. "They've locked the other crew members down below."

"Well, lads," Garrett's voice carried. "Let's go put that bitch May in her place, and then we'll see if any of those down below, who's willing to join us."

"No wonder Fromir was so insistent that we trade," Sif muttered. "Do you have a plan?"

"Kill them, before they kill us. They're all mutinous scum."

"Nice of them to separate themselves from the loyal ones."

Natasha smiled.

"You know he finds you attractive," Sif said.

"Well in that case," Natasha said, slipping a dagger out of her booth sheath. "You don't mind sneak attacks do you?"

"Not at all," Sif said.

Natasha stepped out from behind the crates and affected a yawn. She made sure to stumble a bit and draw their attention. Then she looked surprised to spot the group of people there.

"Ms. Romanoff," Garrett said, advancing toward her. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I fell asleep while doing some stargazing," Natasha answered. "I'm on my way back to my cabin now."

"Allow me to escort you," John said, drifting closer and grabbing Natasha by her arm.

"It's right there," Natasha said.

"I know," John said. "I'd like to pay you a visit and discuss how you intend to pay for the trip."

"Phil says, I don't have to pay."

"Phil's gone someplace dangerous. He may not survive."

"Then Melinda…"

"I don't think the crew would approve of her as captain," John stated. "I think it's going to be me." One hand came up, tugging at the collar of Natasha's shirt. "But I'm sure we can work something out."

"You disgust me," Natasha said and then stabbed him in the gut, before stamping on his toe. She pulled the blade out and slit his throat. He crumpled to the ground and his crew looked surprised to see him fall. 

"What the hell?" Ebersol, one of the gunners, said.

Natasha smiled grimly, reaching down to pull a second dagger out of her boot. 

Hudak came at her. She moved to meet him, ducking under his sword to drive both daggers into him and pull up. Pulling them out, she turned to meet the rest of the crew. Sif joined her a moment later and they quickly ended up back to back. Natasha caught sight of someone drawing his gun to shoot at them. She left the dagger in her next opponent and reached down to tug Sif out of the way of the pistol when it discharged.

"Thanks," Sif said.

Natasha rolled, grabbed her second dagger and threw it at him. She heard another shot. The battle stilled as they glanced toward the quarter deck to see Melinda standing there.

"What the hell is going on here?" Melinda yelled. 

"Just putting down a mutiny!" Sif called back. 

One of the mutineers took aim at Melinda and Natasha threw her last dagger at him, catching him in the throat. "Take that last one alive," Melinda yelled.

Natasha eyed the last one and ran. Leaping, she wrapped her legs around his face and used her own momentum to drag him down to the deck. She squeezed her legs until he passed out and let go. As she got to her feet, she looked to Melinda. "He's alive, but I neutralized him for you."

Melinda stared at her with something akin to shock. A quick glance at Sif revealed that she was also staring, though she looked more impressed. 

"Is Phil in danger?" Melinda asked.

"He's got back up," Natasha stated.

"So he is," Melinda said, looking over at the island. "What are his odds?"

"Better and worse than you think," Natasha replied. "His back up is made of some pretty tough stuff, but he's also Phil's only ally. They want whatever Phil's after as well though."

"And only Phil has the device that will point him in the right direction," Melinda said. "Can this person be stealthy?"

Natasha smiled. "Yeah, he can." He wasn't always, but in this situation, he would be. Hopefully, he was also covering their tracks. "I would stay here, have the boat ready to go for when Phil comes back."

"If he comes back," Melinda said.

"He will," Natasha said, because she knew Clint would do everything in his power to make it happen.

*

Phil stood next to Clint at the base of the mountain. "I think we have to climb it?"

"No," Clint said. "How much treasure is put at the top of a mountain?"

"Well, it's not like there are any entrances to go under it," Phili pointed out.

Clint sighed. "We've barely even looked."

Phil gestured toward Clint and the other man started walking around the mountain. Clint squatted down and pulled some vegetation off the stone. He muttered something to himself and then turned to look at him. "Phil, what exactly are we after?"

They'd avoided that conversation for most of the day and, while Phil trusted Clint, his sudden appearance made Phil nervous. People didn't randomly show klicks away from where they were last seen even with magic involved. "An artifact from a hundred years ago."

"From Stark?"

Phil frowned. "I don't know who, but this is where Fury sent us."

"Well," Clint said, straightening up. "That's Howard Stark's, the Iron Titan's mark."

Phil looked away, thinking of playing dumb.

"Don't even try to play dumb, you're too big of a fanboy to now know everyone one of Rogers' crew. Might not recognize Howard, but Iron Titan, you will."

"Yes, well," Phil started. "It's possible we're taking something from one of his treasure vaults."

"Fuck," Clint said, hand coming up to cover his face. 

"What's the problem?"

"The Titan was smart, he loved designing traps. This is going to take a while. It's definitely in the mountain, though."

"Better for traps?"

"So much better for traps," Clint said with a scowl and then pulled more foliage away. 

Phil peered over his shoulder to see some engraving in the stone work. One was a three shrinking circles with spokes between the largest and the middle rings. Below it was a series of dots and dashes. "Is that a language?" 

"Kinda. It's a code," Clint said. "Can you write this in the sand? Been a while since I've seen it."

"Sure," Phil said, looking down for a sandy spot and then leaning down to write it. "Go ahead."

Clint rattled off a series of letters and numbers.

"It's an equation," Phil said looking down at it. "Rising sun Oars in… I don't know what that word is."

"Mjolner," Clint said. "It's the name of a viking long ship, 40 oars."

"Times the number of stripes on Carter's banner."

"Four, so 160 steps."

"Turn toward the sinking of the _Howling Commando_ and continue for the sides of the Widow's symbol by the fletching of Hawkeye's."

"Six by six, 36," Clint replied.

Phil turned and looked at Clint. "How do you know that off the top of your head?"

Clint shrugged. "Lover of history." He dragged his foot through the sand erasing Phil's work. "Come on."

Clint moved back to the symbol and turned East and muttered 'Howard' under his breath and then started taking steps and counting under his breath. At every ten steps, he said the number loud enough for Phil to say. He stopped at 140 and considered the direction "Which way to Sakaar?" 

Phil considered for a moment, before turning in that direction.

Clint nodded and continued onward for another thirty-six steps. Both of them looked around and then Clint took a few steps and jumped down. "Found it. Don't suppose you've got mage lights in that bag?"

Phil dug into the bag and tossed him a stone. Clint shook it and disappeared. Phil pulled out his own and followed the other man. He slid on the loose dirt, not quite expecting the decline. 

"Well, we've got one way," Clint said as he helped Phil to his feet, indicating the rough hewn walls. 

"I guess, we go that way," Phil agreed.

They headed down the path and came into the first room, which was empty. Still Clint took time to look over everything, before venturing into the room. The next room, Clint stopped Phil almost immediately. He leaned down and scowled. "Fuck, ooze monster trail."

"Seriously?" Phil asked, drawing his sword. He could make out the slimy trail crossing in front of the archway.

Clint had pulled his bow off and was fingering arrows. He pulled a few arrows and sighed. "Not many left."

"Special arrows?"

"Magic, ice, really helps with the ooze," Clint explained. 

"Better make each one count," Phil said.

Clint grinned at him. "I freeze, you smash?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll look high, you look low?"

Phil nodded. "Let's go."

They slipped into the room and made their way across from it. "Gotch ya."

Phil didn't even see what Clint had saw, but he heard something smash onto the floor. "Guess you didn't need me."

"We're not through this yet," Clint pointed out. They made it to another archway and slipped into the next room. 

"Ugh," Phil grunted. "This place smells."

"Yeah," Clint agreed.

Phil stilled as he heard a skittering sound. "Did you hear that?"

Clint glanced at him and shook his head. He caught sight of the movement and swung his sword into a… giant ant?! "I thought you said, there would be traps!"

"Well, we got ooze and giant bugs instead," Clint said, hitting something with his bow. 

Phil had to dodge the mandible and then struck again. A few more hits and it was done. He turned to check on Clint and found that he had dealt with another one. 

"This doesn't bode well," Clint said. "These things come in larger groups."

Phil sighed. "You hurt?"

"No," Clint shook his head. "You?"

"I'm good, next room?"

"Carefully," Clint agreed. Together they made it into the next room. Phil almost immediately could hear the skittering again. This time they came in swarms, multiples of them. Clint tossed his bow to draw the sword Phil had given him and pressed his back to Phil's. It allowed them to defend the other as they cut down the ants. 

When it had gone quiet, Clint went to get his bow and checked it. They moved on to discover the passageway diverged. The two choices were going straight and to the right. 

Phil pulled out the guide that Fury had given him. "Straight."

"You sure?" Clint asked.

"Yes," Phil said, tucking the guide away. Clint nodded, leading them through the corridor and finding nothing, but another split as the cavern turned to the right again. This one was another hallway that went back the way they had come and continued straight again. 

Clint eyed it for a long while. "You stay here, I'm going to see something."

"Clint?"

"Just stay here," Clint ordered and disappeared into the darkness. 

Phil scowled, but waited. Then he heard another skittering sound. "Clint," Phil hissed and then turned to face whatever was coming at him. He thought it was another ant, instead it was a giant scorpion. He dodged the tail, slashing at it and then it's partner appeared. Phil did his best to fight them off, slashing and hacking at them, but their chitinous shell deflected many of his blows. Eventually one shuttered to a stop and Phil was able to plunge his sword in. The other now had arrows poking out of it.

"You okay?" Clint asked, emerging from the darkness.

"I think it missed me," Phil said. "You?"

"Run in some giant stag beetles," Clint replied. "I don't like this place, Phil. I thought I was going to be like your kept man?"

Phil glanced over toward him and smiled. "I would have promised you an adventure and that's what this is."

Clint snorted. "C'mon, let's keep going."

Phil nodded and they started moving again. He let Clint take a few steps and then reached under his jacket to touch his side. Holding back a hiss from the pressure, Phil quickly pulled his fingers back out to look at his hand, finding blood. He'd only been grazed though, so it was unlikely that he'd gotten much if any venom. That was what he told himself as he followed Clint through the tunnels. At one point, there was another room, but a cave-in had blocked it off, which was fine with Phil as they needed to double back anway and this had them going roughly straight. They were able to turn left and then left again, coming to a room filled with junk.

"Is it in here?" Clint asked. 

Phil pulled out the guide and nodded. "Looks like."

They began searching the room until Clint found a treasure chest.

"It's in there," Phil agreed. He was surprised when Clint pulled out a lockpick from his quiver and got to work, but Clint popped the lock quickly and pulled out the shield fragment. 

He frowned as he looked at it. "That's…"

"Part of Steve Roger's shield," Phil finished. "Nick found a piece, he thinks Rogers is needed to fight Maveth, that the great enemy's followers are them."

Clint stared at him, but nodded slowly. "You think he can find all the pieces?"

"He used a mage to locate the rest," Phil replied. "So yes."

Clint nodded. "Alright, how are we getting you back to the ship?"

"I… I don't know," Phil said, thinking of the mutinous crew between him and his ship. Granted he wasn't sure if they were actually mutinous. 

"There was another hallway, might be a second exit," Clint suggested.

Phil nodded. "Let's check there." 

He turned and twitched as pain shot up his side. He couldn't help the hiss of pain. 

"Phil?" Clint asked.

"Come on," Phil said, playing it off. 

Clint's footsteps eventually followed and they headed back down the hallway and turned left again, which led to a cave complete with a boat shoved to one side. Sunlight streamed through vines that covered the ocean. It was blinding and as he adjusted to the night, he realized that there were now two of Clint.

"Well, this looks promising," the Clints commented.

"But the ship is on the other side of the island," Phil pointed out.

"You'll have to row for it," the Clints, now three, said, going over to the boat and pushing it into his water. He tossed his bow and quiver in.

"You'll need to get in," Phil said. "How else will you get off this island?"

"Same way I got off Tithus," the Clints replied. "You go on ahead."

"You put your bow in here," Phil said. "How are you going to hold 'em off now?"

"I got this. Now get in and start rowing."

"I…" Phil said. "I'm not sure I can row."

"Why…?" the Clints trailed off as Phil opened his coat and showed him the red staining his shirt. "Fuck, Phil! What got you?"

"I'm pretty sure it was the scorpion," Phil admitted. "It's almost a dream come true."

"Hmm?" Clint asked, all of them leaning in to investigate the slash. 

"Three of you, one of me… I could fuck you, while you fuck me, as I suck you…" Phil sighed.

They straightened, but it was only one set of lips he felt on his. It didn't stop Clint's tongue from pushing into his outh. It was long and slow, but over all too soon as Clint pulled away. 

"Get in the boat," Clint ordered, but gave Phil no time or maybe plenty of time before Phil was manhandled into the boat. "You need to row, get as far out to sea as possible"

"I won't make it."

"Melinda will find you," Clint promised. 

"Clint," Phil said, sitting on the seat. "I need you."

"Row, Phil, row for me, please," Clint pleaded as he shoved the boat out into the deeper waters "You can do it." 

"Clint," Phil pleaded.

"Row!" Clint commanded and so Phil did. He was out of the cave into the open sea when the damn bird landed on the boat and cawed at him everytime he started to slump over until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

*

Clint cursed when Phil succumbed to the venom of the scorpion. He didn't want to leave him, but he had to. 

"Don't fucking die, Phil," Clint yelled at the man, before taking off. Flying as fast as he could, he skated as close to the island as he dared to make it to _Lola's Revenge_ as quickly as possible. Inwardly, he was thinking 'Have to hurry, gotta save Phil, don't die on me!' 

Spotting Natasha's red hair, he screamed as he dove toward it. He didn't settle, but cawed madly. Natasha watched him with confusion.

"Where's Phil?" Natasha asked.

"In a boat a drift. You have to go get him!" Clint replied.

Natasha scowled, before shaking his head. "Is he hurt?"

He landed to bob his head up and down.

"Can we get to him?"

He bobbed his head again, hating that this took so fucking long.

"And you can lead us to him, can't you," Natasha said. Then she turned and began issuing orders in such a way that Phil's crew snapped to order and started following them. 

Clint leapt back to the sky and started circling, trying to show where to go, but also making sure that Natahsa could see him. 

"Phil's in trouble!" she yelled to make sure she was listened to after the initial orders were followed. "We're going after him!"

That seemed to motivate the crew and Melinda appeared to speak with Natasha, but the ship was moving. It took forever for them to get close to the longboat and Clint landed, happy to see that he was still breathing. He even had an excellent view of Natasha diving from the deck of the ship, so that she could swim to the boat. She was followed almost immediately by Sif and together they moved Phil to allow for Sif to take over rowing while Natasha took care for Phil.

"Good work," Natasha said. "What got him?"

Clint ducked, trying to lift his tail feathers up like a scorpion. Both ladies looked at him in confusion. 

"Weapon?" Natasha asked.

Clint shook his head.

"Animal?"

Clint shook his head again.

"Bird?"

Clint shook his head and cawed, because seriously this was going to take forever.

"Bug?" Sif suggested.

He nodded his head and went into the pose.

"He's lifting his tail feathers," Sif said as she rowed.

"A bug with a tail?" Natasha said. "Scorpion?"

He nodded again.

Natasha eyed the wound and then looked at Clint again. "Must have been a giant one based on the size of this wound."

Clint nodded again, grateful that he had a partner in Natasha, because she would be able to relay this information and come up with a reason for how she knew it. Phil was in good hands.

*

Natasha scrambled up the ladder as it was slowly being hoisted by the remaining crew. "We need your medic."

"How bad?" Melinda said, peering over.

She'd been thinking about this as they had rowed to meet the ship. "Looks like he was slashed with something. No reason for him to be out, so it must have been venomous. Was he going underground?"

"It was a possibility," Melinda said, before turning and yelling. "SIMMONS!"

"A giant scorpion would fit then," Sif said, jumping off the boat as it was lifted high enough. Simmons, the medic, was running towards them. 

"Giant scorpion?" She repeated as she neared them. Mac and Trip were nearby and carefully lifted Phil out of the longboat and onto the ship. 

"I don't…" Simmons said. "I don't have anything to treat venom like that. I can do something for the wound, but…"

"Caw," Clint cawed commandingly from where he was perched on the mast.

"You need someone with magic then," Natasha said. 

"We don't have anyone with magic," Melinda stated, looking at her. "Any other ideas."

Natasha pursed her lips, looking at Clint, before looking back at Melinda. "Do you trust me?"

Melinda regarded her for a long moment, before nodding.

"Head to the open sea, they still have longboats, and we need to put some distance between us and them," Natasha said, pointing towards the island. 

Melidna nodded. "I don't see how…"

"Just get us to open water!" Natasha said as she turned and yelled. She was heading back to the cabin.

"Mack, Trip, get Phil to the Captain's cabin. Simmons go with them. Sif… we're…" Natasha heard Melinda start to get orders. 

Natasha strode into the cabin and started pulling things from the bag. She wished she hadn't had to trade their bag of holding, it made finding things a breeze. Toward the bottom there was a small box and she pulled it out. On top of the box was a red spider and Natasha pressed her hand into it.

"Caw," Clint cawed questioningly as he flew in and did a tight circle. He looked down at Natasha's box.

"She should be strong enough to help Phil," Natasha stated.

"Caw," Clint cawed agreeingly as he bobbed his head.

"And it will reveal my connection," Natasha said, stroking the box. "I'm hesitating, I shouldn't be."

Clint stared at her, wings partially opening as he did he moved from leg to leg, eyes fixed on the box.

"You have to say words, you couldn't use it," Natasha pointed out, but she stood and headed out of the cabin to head for the bow of the ship. She could feel eyes on her

Still, after making sure that the crew was not going to be needing this spot, she settled at the prow of the ship. She set up the small brazier, then opened the box, which was filled with a specific combination of herbs and plants in a pre measured quantity that had been arranged by someone that knew what they were doing. Once the fire was going, she started dropping herbs into the brazier and chanting in another tongue. The smoke was thin and grey and rose into the sky and once all the herbs were burned, she took the soot and leaned out to spread it on the bow spirit itself.

Stepping back, she looked toward the horizon and then gathered up her supplies to tuck them back into the cabin. She was stopped along the way by Mac. "May wants to see you."

"Saw the little ritual?" Natasha asked.

"You weren't exactly hiding it."

Natasha nodded. "More successful that way. Where is she?"

"Quarterdeck," Mac replied.

"I'll be there, let me just stow this stuff," Natasha said. She was able to stow the stuff in her cabin and also took the time to change into something dry. Then came back out to find Melinda where Mac had said she was.

"That looked like magic," Melinda stated.

"Of a sort," Natasha said. "It's a summoning ritual."

Melinda stiffened. "What did you summon?"

"A ship that I know has a magic user, might have the herbs as well," Natasha explained. 

"You couldn't have told me that was what you were doing?"

"I assume you have questions," Natasha gestured for her to ask them.

"What ship?"

" _The Widow_ , I think it's going by _Red Widow_ currently," Natasha explained.

" _The Widow_ is a lost ship," Melinda pointed out.

" _The Widow_ goes where it will, it strikes when it wants, and no man shall sink it," Natasha stated from memory. Very aware that Melinda as acting captain would be a threat to her beloved Widow. She wouldn't be able to deal with Clint if she let Phil die, though. 

"How do you know that crew won't attack us?" Melinda asked. "We're weak."

Natasha smiled. "I know they won't." She couldn't tell Melinda that, in truth, she could step on that ship and take control of _The Widow_ with only a few words. That she'd selected and chosen the captains of the ship and no crew members were considered true crew until they'd met with her. She might not sail on it, because of Clint's condition, but she was heavily involved. "You'll have to trust me on that."

"Caw," Clint cawed above her and she looked up to see a thick fog rolling in.

Melinda scowled. "Where the hell did that come from?"

" _The Widow_ is coming," Natasha said. "The fog will wrap around us, we'll see the ship then."

Melinda cast her a nervous glance, but stayed on the heading that she was. _The Widow_ emerged from the fog almost on top of _Lola's Revenge_. She watched as Clint took off, going and soaring around _The Widow_.

"Sail Ho!" One of the crewmembers called out from the crow's nest.

"Avast! They're potential allies!" Melinda ordered, before hissing at Natasha. "This better work."

 _The Widow_ came to a halt with less need, but then _The Widow_ was special. Natasha made her way to the deck as a plank was placed between the two boats. 

"Ava," Natasha greeted, spotting the captain as she came across. Ava was young woman, dressed in white. Her red hair was partially tucked into her hat, a true monstrosity with far too many feathers. She was flanked by a woman in purple and another in red. Clint had landed on the woman in purple's shoulder. Both women Natasha recognized. "That hat is ridiculous."

"I like it," Ava replied.

"She thinks it makes her look fancy," Kate, the woman in purple, said. She was Ava's first mate and had figured out that Clint was cursed. Agatha had to force the knowledge into Ava and her predecessors. Clint had trained Kate in the bow and her aim was almost as good as Clint's.

"Are we trading boats?" Ava asked. 

Natasha smiled. "Not until I fix that one." She pointed to Clint on Kate's shoulder. "But I have need of Agatha." 

"Agatha has passed on," Wanda said. "She has taught me her skills."

"The captain of this ship was injured by a giant scorpion," Natasha said. "He'll need healing."

Wanda looked over to Ava. "It's Natasha, we do as she says."

Natasha turned. "Melinda!"

Melinda stepped forward. 

"Permission to come aboard," Wanda said, looking at Melinda. "Along with my brother."

"Permission granted," Melinda said. "Especially if you can help Phil."

Pietro appeared out of the heavy mist to help his sister across. Then he followed her and Natasha led them to the Captain's quarters.

*

Phil awoke slowly, fully aware of the ache in his side.

"I wouldn't roll over," an unfamiliar voice said. 

He turned his head to see a dark-haired young woman, knitting, and near the door a young man with white hair watched. 

"I don't know you," Phil croaked.

"No, you don't," the woman agreed. She turned to look at the young man. "Let the others know he's awake."

He nodded and slipped out the door.

She got up and went over to the table and poured water into a glass and brought it over to him. "Drink."

Phil took a sip, surprised by just how cool it was. "Am I dead?"

The woman snorted. "No, because your quartermaster saw fit to place her in trust in Natasha."

"So you are…?"

"Wanda Maximoff, _The Widow_ 's Mage," the woman said.

"I'm sorry, the what?"

"I serve as the mage for the ship known as _The Widow_ ," Wanda explained.

" _The Widow_ was lost, though," Phil stated.

"Lost to you, Hiding thanks to my predecessor and myself. Agatha served for a number of years and then she took me on," Wanda said. "They even accepted my brother and well, _The Widow_ prefers women."

Phil nodded, unsure of what to make of that statement, and thankfully, he didn't have to as Melinda entered the room along with the bloody hawk. The hawk landed on the foot of Phil's bed and squawked at him. 

"Sorry," Melinda said, knowing Phil's feelings on that particular bird. "Good to see you awake Captain."

"Report?" Phil asked, watching as Wanda reached over to pat the bird's head, before going back to her knitting.

"The Hawk came and raised hell with Natasha until she declared you were hurt. It did lead us right to you," Melinda said. "Natasha and Sif rowed you back and Natasha offered help in an obtuse sort of way. We're now traveling alongside the infamous Widow in a dense patch of fog."

"Was there a… mutiny?" Phil asked.

Melinda nodded. "John admitted to it where Sif could hear it. Natasha and Sif took 'em out, saved one for questioning." She looked toward Wanda. "Had her force the truth of him with a spell while we were waiting for you to wake up. You weren't supposed to make it off that island alive. The plan was to kill you after you collected the artifact."

"The artifact!" Phil explained. "Was it…? Did you…?"

"Found and stowed," Melinda said with a nod. "We should be headed for Asgard per my request to Captain Ava."

"Did you send a message to Fury?" Phil asked.

Melinda nodded. "I haven't heard from him. He..."

"He may have had to deal with his own mutiny," Phil said, considering that John came off of Fury's ship. 

"Natasha wants to see you when you're up for it," Melinda said.

"Later," Wanda said. "He'll need to sleep to heal that wound."

Melinda nodded. She reached out and patted his hand. "Glad to see you awake."

"Thank you, Melinda," Phil said. 

Melinda turned to head out of the room.

"You too," Wanda said.

Phil glanced over at her confused but realized that she was looking at the bird. The bobbed it's head and took off, squawking at Melinda as she almost closed the door on it. 

Phil looked over at Wanda. "Are you staying here?"

"I need to ensure the venom is out of your system," Wanda said. "Very delicate this type of healing is."

"Right," Phil said, feeling completely wiped all of sudden. He eyed Wanda, who gave him a secretive smile as he drifted into unconsciousness.

*

Natasha was patently glad that there were people that knew of Clint's curse and were willing to give him space and time to communicate. Ava sighed loudly for the fifth time, well, they were willing to give him time, but maybe not as much time as Clint actually needed.

She watched as he picked up another stone and waddled on the sandtable, placing it just so, before going back to get another stone. The sandtable at least enabled the stones to stay in place as they tended to skitter on the desk and floor with the roll of the ship. 

Clint was muttering to himself with soft little, "Caw, ca-caw, caw, caws," here and there. Finally, he tilted his head one way and then again, before taking off and landing near Kate. 

Natasha stood, going over to the table with Ava, Kate, and Sif joining her.

"A star?" Ava said.

"This is what Phil's after?" Natasha repeated, looking over at Clint, because maybe Clint had misunderstood the question.

"Caw," Clint cawed, sounding offended.

She looked back at it. "Can you give us anything more?"

"Caw," Clint cawed, but took flight and started slowly placing more stones. Ava had the bright idea to start handing them to him. He eyed her for a long moment and Natasha feared that Ava was going to face Clint's fiercely independent streak. Instead, Clint took the stone and set it near the other one. 

"Are you putting a circle around the star?" Sif asked after a few more stones were placed.

Clint turned to look at her and bobbed her head. 

"May I?" Sif asked, reaching for the stones.

Another nod from Clint and she took them to start encircling the star. Clint watched and when Sif was finished, he reached for another stone and started dropping more stones.

"Another circle?" Sif asked with another nod from Clint. She started to lay stones again and paused. 

"Is that Steve's shield?" Natasha asked.

"Caw!" Clint cawed happily.

"Steve?" Ava asked.

"Captain Rogers," Natasha said. "Of the _Star Shield_. He was cursed and when the parts of his shield are reunited, he'll live."

"What is with you guys and immortality?" Ava asked. "Clint can't die, because Hawk. You…"

"I can't age, so long as _The Widow_ protects Agatha and her students," Natasha finished glancing at Sif.

"Steve was a friend of Asgard, it's why the curse was for him to fall asleep, not die," Sif explained. "I believe there's a part of that shield in the vault in Asgard."

"Melinda must believe that as well as we are headed to Asgard," Ava added.

"That gives us… three pieces," Natasha said, taking a seat.

"Caw," Clint cawed and shook his head when Natasha looked at him. 

Natasha arched an eyebrow. "Four?"

Clint nodded.

Natasha hesitated. "Who has fourth?"

Clint spread a wing over the sandtable. Natasha sighed and went to pick up the stones and handed the first one to him. 

"It's Fury," Sif said. "We went to the island after Fury. It has to be him."

"Caw," Clint cawed, clearly annoyed that his moment had been taken by Sif.

"Which leaves one more and we don't know where that is," Ava pointed out.

"Caw," Clint cawed snottily.

Natasha side-eyed him. "Did you overhear Fury talking and you know where the fifth is?"

"Caw," Clint cawed haughtily. 

Natasha chuckled and handed him another stone. "Start spelling, birdbrain."

Clint took the stone from her fingers and bent to work on it.

"I'm confused," Sif said. "Fury has one, Phil, Asgard, where's the fourth that we have?"

"I have one," Natasha said. "We went to look for them after Steve's sleep. We were supposed to meet up and revive him, but someone got cursed."

Clint looked over at her. "Caw?" Which sounded so much like 'Who?' that Natasha couldn't help, but snort-laugh. 

"He lost his," Natasha said, pointing to Clint. "Due to getting cursed."

"I don't know if the others found the piece they were after. It sounds like Thor did."

"Caw, caw," Clint cawed.

"You think you know who put it in the cave?" Natasha asked.

Clint nodded.

"Peggy, no, she wouldn't do that, but Howard would," Natasha mused. She sighed. "And I'm not sure where Peggy would have ended up."

"Caw," Clint cawed, sounding annoyed again.

Ava grinned at the caw.

"So," Natasha said. "Sif says Clint's an Asgardian Hawk."

Ava nodded.

"I'm all for going to Asgard to try and find whoever cursed him," Natasha said.

"You'll want your ship back if you do that?" Ava asked.

"And we'll take one for you," Natasha promised, though they both knew that a different ship wouldn't be as good as _The Widow_.

"It's fine, I think the ship misses you," Ava said, looking down by Natasha's feet. Natasha glanced down to see that wood was becoming black. 

"Well," Natasha said. "You're still in charge."

"Somewhat," Ava agreed. "So Tithus…?"

"Attacked by Mavethians," Natasha replied.

"Guess, I know where we'll go when Wanda feels that Phil will survive on his own," Ava said. 

Natasha nodded and glanced over at what Clint had done, it was a 'B'. "Bloody Isle or Brookelyn."

"Caw caw," Clint replied, looking over at her.

Natasha nodded. "Alright, I think we can head over and talk things over with Phil."

*

Phil stepped outside, blinking at the light. He leaned against the doorway as he watched his crew performing their tasks. The deck was being cleaned, rigging checked over, and as Phil looked up, he could see that there was someone in the crow's nest. He looked over and spotted _The Widow_ and frowned. _The Widow_ was supposed to be black, not white.

Sif and Natasha were making their way across from the other ship. He watched as they dropped down. Natasha had lost her skirt and was now wearing pants. She moved with a swagger, he realized, she was used the buck and roll of the ship. Had she moved with the ship so easily and he hadn't noticed? Or was this a new skill she had acquired? Maybe, Sif had taught her? 

Phil sighed and pondered telling her about Clint. Though to be fair, he wasn't quite sure if it hadn't been partly a fever dream of his caused by the scorpion's venom. Had he realized that Grant and the others were going to betray him and headed out on his own by himself? Or had Clint actually been there? Transported by magic, like he had said. 

"Nice to see you up," Natasha said as she came over to him. "How do you feel?"

"Weak and sore, but alive," Phil said. "I understand I have you to thank and that damned bird of yours."

"Caw," came from directly behind him and Phil to see that it was perched on the banister above him. 

"Can we talk?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, I was going to find you," Phil agreed. "How private?"

"We're discussing why Fury set you to that island," Natasha replied.

Phil sighed and gestured for her to go inside. He would have liked to have talked in the sunlight, but this was probably not for his crew's ears. Natasha went in as did Sif and a few seconds later Melinda appeared on the steps, arching an eyebrow. He nodded and entered the cabin to find Wanda gathering up her things.

"We'll give you some privacy," Wanda said, slipping out of the room along with her bodyguard as Melinda came in, shutting the door.

Phil went and took a seat at the table. "So, what do you think I was after?"

"Captain Rogers' shield," Natasha answered. "Fury has a piece, now so you do."

"And the Royal Prince has one in the Asgardian treasure vault," Sif added.

Phil glanced back at Melinda, whose eyebrow went up.

"I'm guessing Fury is Brookelyn for the fourth piece," Natasha asked.

"No," Phil replied. "He went after the piece that is in the middle of the ocean, so we're presuming it has to be at the bottom."

Natasha stared at Phil for a long moment and blinked a few times, before arching an eyebrow. "Only did his spell once, didn't he?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"One of the pieces moves around a bit," Natasha replied.

Phil's eyes narrowed.

"So, why are you trying to raise Steve Rogers?"

Phil blinked, trying to comprehend her subject change. "Fury believes that Rogers' great enemy is behind Maveth's rise and, if not the Great Enemy himself, then his allies."

Natasha nodded and studied him.

"Is there a point to this?"

"There is, Fury won't get that piece in the ocean."

"Because it's on a ship?" Melinda asked. "I'm guessing it’s on _The Widow_ and you can get it for us, because you're on such good terms with the captain."

Phil blinked.

"Close," Natasha replied. "But I can get it for you with the proper incentive."

"If you're wanting gold…" Phil said.

Natasha snorted. "No, I have my own reasons for going to Asgard and I may need a favor."

"A favor?" Phil repeated. "To do what?"

"I need to find someone," Natasha said. "We think she's in Asgard, but not sure where in Asgard."

Phil frowned. "We?"

"Clint and I."

Phil opened his mouth. "Does this have to do with me seeing Clint on that island?"

"You saw Clint?" Melinda asked.

"I think it might have been a delusion caused by the venom, but…" Phil said, shaking his head.

"It does," Natasha said. "And you didn't dream him there."

"You're saying he was there," Phil said.

"How?" Melinda asked.

"Magic," Natasha replied. "I may need help finding the woman and getting to her."

Phil looked back at Melinda. "Do you see another option?"

"No," Melinda said.

"Fine," Phil said, looking back at Natasha. "I'll help you in finding this woman and getting to her in exchange for this piece."

"And for saving your life," Natasha said as she got up, patting Phil's shoulder. Sif followed her out of the room.

"Sif," Phil called, watching her pause and turn.

"You seem to know what's going on," Phil said.

"I figured it out," Sif said. "And no, they didn't bind me to secrecy. Those who know cannot tell those who do not. My apologies Captain."

"You know who she is after?"

Sif opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Her mouth moved and still nothing, she looked more and annoyed. "Yes and apparently I can give no more information."

"Is Clint safe?" Phil asked.

"He is," Sif said.

"I feel like we'll be losing you when we get to Asgard," Phil said.

"Possibly," Sif said. "I don't know, though."

Phil nodded and Sif opened the door to find Natasha, who leaned in. "Oh, Phil, I'm going to help on the ship where it's needed. You lost a lot of people, I know what I'm doing, so I'm going to help."

"She's already been helping," Melinda stated. "Hasn't made a mistake yet."

Phil sighed. "Alright, though I've apparently lost control of my ship."

Natasha turned and Phil watched as she slipped out of sight. He looked over at Melinda. "Really?"

"Don't think this ship would be here without her. She's tough, Phil, and we could see a bit of tough right now."

Phil nodded his acceptance as he considered the information. Sif, Clint, and Natasha had all said the same thing. They would share, but they could not. Clint was on that island through magic, but there was something missing. 

*

 _The Widow_ had departed and Natasha had watched her go. Not that she'd been able to watch for long as the thick fog had rolled in and _The Widow_ had vanished within it. That ship was special and Natasha longed to go back to it. One day, she would. For now, it was Ava's ship to command.

Natasha had filled her days with working on the ship, wherever she was needed. She scrubbed, kept watch, and checked the rigging. Usually alongside Sif, but sometimes with one of the others. 

Tonight, those not on duty had gathered on the deck and music was playing. Natasha made a face as she realized the lyrics were about Steve Rogers.

"Something the matter?" Sif asked.

"The song is about Steve," Natasha replied.

"Is that a problem?"

"No," Natasha said, speaking up as the music started to get a bit louder. "It's just so many songs-" the music came to an abrupt stop "-get it wrong." Natasha blinked as she realized that almost everyone was turning to look at her.

Trip was looking particularly offended. "Wrong? You know I wrote that song based on stories from my grandfather."

Natasha regarded him for a moment. "And who was your grandfather."

"One of Rogers' Howling Commandos, Gabe Jones," Trip replied.

Natasha nodded, now that he had said it, she could see the resemblance. The Howling Commandos was one of the first ships to join Steve's fleet. 

"You know who that is?" Trip asked, challenging, but then the names of the Howling Commandos were not as important as Rogers, Iron Titan, Carter, and Widow. Few even knew that Thor was an actual Asgardian and not one of the half-breeds that inhabited that isle. Even Clint "Hawkeye' Barton was not as well known.

"A hell of a musician," Natasha replied. "Translated for Rogers and his fleet."

Trip blinked. "Yeah, that's right."

"My apologies, Trip, I wasn't paying that much attention. I owned a tavern, do you know how many sea shanties about Rogers gets almost everything wrong," Natasha replied.

Trip nodded. "Like how he started out looking to create a Pirate Empire?"

Natasha snorted. "Please, he realized that the Jotunheim was not treating its people well. The Jotuns had little regard for his home land filled with humans and those of mixed heritage. His biggest act of piracy was stealing Brookelyn and giving it to the people."

Trip's smile widened. "People like to say he took advantage of that war. It's how he gained his fleet."

"Well, he did," Natasha agreed. "Rogers did what he needed to do to free Brookelyn and then kept on fighting where he saw people being mistreated and the one person that loved to mistreat others, became his Great Enemy and they were determined to defeat each other." 

"Red Skull the Pirate," Trip agreed.

Natasha made a face.

"That's what they say," Phil said. Natasha turned to see him standing off to one side. He added. "But Fury is sure whatever remained of his fleet went and hid in Mavethian waters and that's the reason Maveth is attacking."

"You think Red Skull was part of the Mavethian fleet back then?" Natasha asked. She'd joined Rogers mid-fight against Red Skull. He'd had access to resources that they hadn't.

"It's a theory," Phil said. "Maveth did grow during that time."

"A false flag operation?" Natasha mused as she considered it. "Red Skull attacked an area, Maveth went to 'help them' and took over."

"That sounds like what my grandfather described that happened," Trip said. "Though sometimes Rogers got in the way."

"And we know they aren't above posing as pirates, for example Tithus," Phil reminded. 

"We doing anything about Maveth, Captain?" Daisy asked. 

"Yes," Phil said. "There's the legend about Rogers that if you reunite his shield, he'll wake up."

"The cursed sleep," Trip said. "That everyone thinks doesn't exist and believes actually killed him."

"Are we going after the pieces?" Mac asked.

"Fury has one, we have two, which means we have three all together," Phil admitted. "There's a fourth piece in Asgard, which is where we're and a fifth piece in Brookelyn, which is where Nick is going."

"Is there a reason you're telling us this now?" Bobbi asked.

Phil hesitated.

"Because you all talked to Wanda, you told her you're loyal to Phil," Natasha said. "And she's a mage and she knows you were telling the truth."

"You were worried one of us was with the mutineers," Bobbi said with a slight nod. "They could have planted someone with us when they locked the door to make sure that whoever staged this attack knew the results."

"So…?" Hunter asked. "Where does this leave us?"

"There's a possibility that I will need to help Natasha with something," Phil said. "I've been thinking about it and if possible, I may send you on to Brookelyn without me to help Fury."

"You're not after the shield parts?" Daisy asked, looking at Natasha.

Natasha shook her head. "No, I have a higher priority and when that's handled…" she glanced up, catching the sight of Clint who nodded. "Then I'd be willing to fight alongside you."

"What's so important?" Bobbi asked. "We're talking about lives."

"I made a promise and I intend to see it through before I make more," Natasha answered. "But after… we'll fight."

"We?" Mac asked.

"Caw!" Clint cawed, clearly declaring his agreement to fight, and surprising pretty much everyone. 

"Great, you and the darn hawk," Phil groaned. Which is something that he probably shouldn't have said while standing underneath Clint, as the hawk evacuated his bowels. Clint also took off moving higher and to the outer edge of the mast, where it would be harder for someone to get at him.

"Have you heard from Fury?" Melinda asked

"Lost the one he was after, obviously." Phil gave Natasha a look "And is headed to Brooklyn, after losing a ship to an attempted mutiny."

"What?" "How?" and "Who" were shouted into the night air and Phil held up a hand, so that the others quieted down. 

"The communication stone is limited," Phil explained. "He can't send too much information, but Fury and Hill are alive. Orders are to get the piece from Asgard and then to meet up in Brookelyn. Whether we're successful or not, Maveth will be our target. If you want off this ship, speak up. We can make port in Alfheim or Vanaheim."

"Vanaheim would be best," Sif said.

"Fine, we'll make port in Vanaheim. Get some supplies and move on," Phil stated. "Maybe lose a hawk." 

"Caw," Clint cawed in objection. 

Phil looked up with narrowed eyes and took a few steps away. He looked back at Trip. "Trip, I don't suppose you'd sing the one about merpeople."

"Happy to," Trip said. He started strumming a moment later and a few bars in, he started singing.

Natasha looked up and then looked over at Sif. She shifted, so she was leaning into whisper into Sif's ear. "Clint's busy and I was thinking about our misunderstanding."

Sif pulled back to look at her, eyebrow arching. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you should come to my cabin and let me eat you out."

Sif's eyes widened as did her smile. "You did say that there would be no misunderstandings if you wanted to go that route."

"I did," Natasha agreed, before pulling away and taking a few steps toward her cabin. "So are you coming?"

"I feel that I should say, 'not yet'." Sif replied, following her.

Natasha laughed, she was looking forward to this.

*

Phil scanned the coastline of Asgard as it passed by the port side of _Lola's Revenge_. He'd taken a watch by himself, letting the old hands deal with the new recruits for a bit while he thought. Melinda hadn't liked that he climbed the rigging to get up there and to be honest, Phil had maybe tried to do a bit too much too soon. He was in no way looking forward to the climb down, though he supposed he could grab a rope and slide down or be lowered slowly if Sif was on watch after him.

They had to go around the majority of the Asgard island as their capital city was on The Great Ocean's coast. The Great Ocean was the vast sea that stretched from the western shores of Jotunheim, Asgard, Niflheim, and Svartalfheim to the eastern shores of Skrullos, Torfa, Morag, and Hala. 

Soon they would reach Broxton. The fortified city that spanned the mouth of Bifrost River.  
They would have to stop there and see if they could continue on to Asgardia. Phil had a few things tucked away as potential bribes for the officials he'd have to meet with to gain access not only to the river, but to the castle and an audience with King Odin and Queen Freya. All things that would have to be done and yet, he couldn't think about that.

His thoughts were on Sif, Natasha, and Clint. He still wasn't sure what had happened regarding Clint and the island. There was something and they couldn't tell him, but magic had to be involved. They'd been talking around it though, trying to point Phil in the right direction, in the hopes that he could figure it out. 

Phil watched as the darn hawk dove into the waves near the ship and came up with a fish as he tried to figure exactly what it was that he was missing from this problem. He was going to hate himself, because it would be obvious. He dimly remembered, Clint tossing his bow into the longboat. Could he teleport to be with the bow? That sounded crazy though, but magic was involved.They'd saved the bow twice, so maybe it was. Did Clint cease to exist at sea, becoming the bow? 

No, that was crazy. He didn't think magic worked like that, but maybe it did. He needed to figure out who was coming ashore to speak to the Asgaridans with him. He knew it had to be Sif and Natasha, but he was reluctant to say so, even in the privacy of his own mind. 

Sif, whose loyalty was definitely with Natasha now. They hadn't bothered hiding that their relationship had taken a turn or at least was more physical. Phil glanced down, surprised to see Natasha putting the new recruits through their paces fighting. The woman was scary good with a blade. There were definitely things that she wasn't telling him about herself, but it was probably wrapped up in the mystery involving Clint. Still, Sif was Asgardian and Natasha was… secretive.

Melinda would need to stay with the ship. Fitz and Simmons preferred to stay on the boat. He could take Daisy. Maybe Trip?

The darn hawk landed on the rim of the crow's nest and regarded him and then looked over its shoulder. It hopped, turning to look in a specific direction and cawed loudly. Phil ignored it, but it kept cawing and hadn't moved. He looked in the direction that the hawk was looking, which was south and east. There was a glint. "Broxton off the port bow."

That set the ship scurrying as they prepared to come in and Phil began the long, slow, very careful climb down. 

It wasn't long before they had come up and into the mouth. Longships with their oars made their way across the bay. Other ships were anchored, but very few looked like _Lola's Revenge_. 

"Port Officials are coming our way," Sif said, coming down from the bow.

"So soon?" Phil asked.

"We didn't exactly go too far from land, we were spotted," Sif said.

Phil sighed. "I'm going to freshen up. You and Natasha do so as well. Trip! Put on your best!"

They scattered to get ready and when the officials bordered, two men each armed with a spear came up first. Then came a tall man, who was dark of skin and had gold eyes. He carried a long sword and reddish-brown clothes.

"Heimdall!" Sif said.

The man looked over at Sif and smiled. "Sif."

Heimdall handed the sword to one of the others and went to hug Sif. Phil blinked and glanced at Natasha, who had an eyebrow raised. Heimdall took the sword back when they were done.

"Phil, Natasha. This is my brother Heimdall. Heimdall this is my Captain Phil and my friend Natasha. They need to speak to the royal family."

Heimdall regarded them. "Your ship will not make it up the Bifrost, but I can arrange a longship to take you. How many?"

"Four," Phil said as Natasha said, "Five."

Phil gave her a quizzical expression.

"A fifth will join us in town," Natasha explained.

"Once we're on land?" Phil asked.

"It's safer," Natasha said slowly and then looked pleased, like she hadn't been sure that she could have said it.

"A fifth?" Heimdall questioned.

The darn hawk flew down and landed on Natasha's shoulder and started making a racket.

Heimdall studied it, before nodding. "Landing will be difficult, I suggest aiming for a boat."

"Excuse me?" Natasha asked.

"Your hawk friend," Heimdall said, gesturing toward it.

"Some Asgardians are gifted with Allspeak and can speak with animals," Sif explained. 

"Can you?" Natasha asked, almost accusingly.

Sif shook her head.

"Yes, but the…" Natasha trailed off and made a face.

"Asgardian in nature, but I can see his true form, and that which binds him," Heimdall said. "Give me the supplies that are necessary and I shall provide the escort."

"Thank you," Natasha said, she looked to Phil. "Do you mind if I gather some things?"

"Go ahead," Phil said with a slight nod. 

"We shall send a rowboat for you in the morning," Heimdall declared. "It will take you to shore, so that you can pass through the city to the otherside of the gate. From there a longship will take you up river to Asgardia."

"Thank you Heimdall," Phil said

Natasha returned and handed over a package, which included Clint's bow. Heimdall took the package and left. Phil frowned, seeing the bow. Maybe he was in the bow? He'd find out tomorrow if Clint was there.

*

 _Lola's Revenge_ was allowed to anchor within the bay. Sif had explained that this was due to the fact that they didn't completely trust them, but wanted to honor them in some way. It would allow the crew time to go off into Broxton to spend gold and replace the boats that had been left on that island.

Phil, Sif, Natasha, and Trip were taken into the city and around to where the river to the river docks. Very few longships were allowed to go up the river from the ocean because the River Gate stood between them. As Sif had reminded them, Asgard had been at war for generations with Jotunheim to the north or Svartalfheim and Niflheim to the south. Occasionally, they'd fought with Elfheim and Vanaheim, but peace had existed between those three countries for three generations now and considering that Asgardians were very long lived, it had been a long time. Still, war with the other three narrows meant that the river was heavily guarded as it was the only waterway that led to Asgardia. The gates were almost always closed and it was easier when transporting just people to have them get off, go around the gates, and board a new boat. 

Phil wished he had paid more attention, but in truth, he was waiting for Clint to pop out. However that did not happen until they boarded the boat, and there was Clint talking with the Captain, who was introduced as Valkyrie.

"Phil!" Clint greeted, getting up and going to him. He hesitated spotting Trip and Sif, but Phil had no issues, pulling him into a searing kiss and making sure that Clint knew Phil was grateful to see him. 

"Glad you made it off that island," Phil murmured into Clint's lips.

"Glad you survived that scorpion," Clint said, his hand going directly to where the injury was and gently settling on it. "You had me worried."

"I'm okay," Phil said, resting his forehead against Clint's with a soft sigh. 

Natasha cleared her throat. "As touching as this is, we can't get on board until you move."

Phil felt himself flush, but he was tugged out of the way by Clint. The others boarded and introductions were made and their captain wasn't just the Captain of the ship, but the leader of the defense force.

"Hogun is Vanir," Sif explained when they were given a modicum of privacy and were speaking so that the stroke of the paddles and the waves covered their voices. "And while he is a trusted confidant of Prince Thor, there is no way Odin would put him in charge of defending the waters in which Vanaheim could attack."

"I'm surprised, he's given such a high status," Trip replied.

"Queen Frigga is also Vanir," Sif explained. "They have some relation, but he earned his position."

Phil nodded. "Are your connections good enough to get us an audience with the King and Queen?"

Sif nodded.

"You'll also need to speak with Prince Thor," Natasha said. "He's the one that brought the shield piece back."

"But Odin will also have to authorize its removal from the vault," Sif added. 

Phil sighed, such conflicting information. He glanced at Clint, who was listening as intently. Phil leaned into him, letting Sif and Natasha bicker about who should be approached first. Clint tensed, before relaxing, pulling Phil a bit closer.

"We'll need to see the Queen," Clint said, softly against, nuzzling Phil's head.

"Why?" Phil couldn't help, but express at the addition of a new person they needed to speak to.

"Because, she's one of the strongest magic users on this side of the planet," Clint answered.

"Because that's how you're here, magic?" Phil asked.

Clint nodded. 

"It can't be very good magic, so-" he felt Clint tense behind him. "-curse?"

"Yeah," Clint said.

"Connected to that bow, huh?"

Clint was quiet for a long minute, but when he spoke he sounded amused. "No, it's not that."

"Can you tell me?" Phil asked, twisting enough to look at Clint

Clint's mouth was open for a moment, before sighing. "Apparently not."

"It has to do the water through," Phil considered. "Why isn't it affecting you now?"

"Freshwater?" Clint said and then looked pleasantly surprised.

"So, it's the saltwater?" Phil said. "That must have been tough in the bay."

"Yeah, Heimdall helped," Clint said.

Phil's eyes narrowed as he glanced around. "Natasha?"

Natasha looked over at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Where's the darn hawk?" Phil asked.

"He went with Heimdall last night," Natasha answered. "Remember?"

Phil turned back to see Clint watching him with a hopeful expression. He frowned. "Tell me you're not that darn hawk."

"I can't?" Clint said slowly and then smiled.

Phil smacked Clint's shoulder. "You shat on me!"

"You were being an ass!" Clint snapped back. "You were an ass to me that whole trip."

"You were an annoying…" Phil trailed off as he suddenly couldn't get the last word out. It felt like it was suddenly stuck in his throat and no matter how he tried, it wouldn't come out.

"And now you know why you weren't told," Clint said, giving him a smug look.

"Fuck you," Phil growled.

Clint smug looked turned almost feral. "Just waiting for us to be given a room to ourselves."

No, Phil wasn't expecting that, but he was reminded just how good Clint could be in bed. 

"I wanted to tell you," Clint said, far more gentler than his previous comment. "But I couldn't."

"I'm starting to understand," Phil said, relaxing back into Clint.

*

Phil, Clint decided, looked very handsome in his best clothes. He needed to thank Natasha for her choices. They'd arrived in Asgardia and were given accommodations in the city. Natasha had promptly left and come back with clothes for everyone, but Sif. A messenger had arrived with an outfit for Sif. Phil's clothes made him look very dashing and Clint just wanted to haul Phil back to their hotel room and mess him up.

"Quit ogling, Phil," Natasha said.

Phil glanced up and blushed as he realized the heat coming from Clint.

"You need to have eyes up, whoever did this to you, could be here," Natasha said, poking at him.

"I know," Clint agreed, calmly, but they weren't in there yet and Phil was looking just delectable.

"Now, I know why that darn bird wouldn't leave me alone," Phil muttered.

The door opened and the courtiers began filing out, Sif clearly had enough pull to be granted a private audience. Clint studied the courtiers as they left the room, looking for threats and a certain blonde. Asgard was filled with beautiful people, but none that looked familiar until the end. There he spotted a familiar face, familiar blonde hair, and, in a familiar green color. Clint kept her in the corner of his eye as he watched them leave.

"Ahem, the Royal family will see you now," one of the guards said. They rearranged themselves and then entered. Letting Sif take the lead with Natasha and Clint to her right and Phil and Trip to her left.

There was only one seated on the two thrones and that one must be Frigga, bedecked in golden armor over a light blue dress. She had dark blond hair. It was styled up, between the two points of her crown. Granted, said crown appeared to be constructed of two wings that ran from chin to hairline, sweeping back and up. The other chair was draped in a cloak the color of the sky and Clint would swear that both the clouds and birds were moving. Thor stood behind them in his armor, winged helmet, and red cap. His face was hard to see underneath the helmet, but what Clint could see was not friendly. 

They bowed, though Sif took a few steps forward, before dropping to one knee. "Milady, the All-father?"

"The All-Father has entered his Odin-sleep," Frigga stated. "We do not know when he shall wake or if…"

"My sincerest apologies that I was not here," Sif said.

"Odin gave you permission to seek your glory in the world," Frigga said. "Have you returned from your adventuring."

"No, I have returned due to two separate quests needing the help of the Royal Family."

"Two?" Frigga asked, looking at the groups.

"Mother," Thor rumbled. "I fear my dear friend has been deceived. For two of these bear resemblance to friends that cannot be here. For they are mortal and perished a number of years ago."

"Well, Thunderboy," Clint said, looking up at him. "That's part of the reason Nat and I are here to talk to the All-Mother."

Thor stormed down to approach Clint and Clint straightened to meet him. He'd had to leave his bow behind, but he'd met Thor before. They stared at one another.

"Thor," Frigga called. "He does bear a powerful curse."

"One that even death cannot escape," Clint added. "Surprise!"

"If you truly are the Hawk Eye'd One then tell me," Thor said. "Tell me what you did to free yourself and Captain Rogers from Sakaar?"

Clint grinned. "I cheated and lied to make the Grandmaster think he lost."

"How?"

"I had two arrows, one with an arrowhead and one without. The Grandmaster had to choose the one with the arrowhead. He chose the arrowhead, but I snapped it, so that he thought he'd lost."

Thor regarded him for a long moment and then Clint was being lifted into the air. "Barton! I feared you dead when you and Lady Natasha did not meet where we agreed!"

"Long story," Clint said, patting Thor's shoulder. "Has to do with that 'powerful curse' the All-Mother mentioned."

"A story to be told over some mead?" Thor said, setting Clint down. "If that is truly Barton, then you must truly be Natasha. That one shapechanger tried and failed when it came to fooling you."

"Yeah, it's Nat," Clint agreed. "Couldn't exactly leave me to deal with things on my own."

"Thor," Frigga called and Thor turned to look at his mother. "Shall we hear what brings them here?"

"Aye," Thor said, stepping to one side.

"The curse," Clint answered. "It was placed upon me and I would like it off."

Frigga regarded him. "I'm afraid I cannot remove your curse, but I recognize the spellcaster."

"Will you tell me who and where I can find her?" Clint asked.

"Perhaps, how did you come to be cursed?"

"Slept with the wrong woman, she didn't like that I wanted to go back to my life at sea," Clint replied.

Frigga gave him a long look.

Clint sighed. "When Steve was cursed to his death-like sleep, we separated to search for the pieces. I met a woman, I slept with the woman as I was scouting the area. I found the piece, and was injured. She helped. I made her no promises and when I was healthy enough to leave, I attempted to do so and she cursed me."

"Amora the Enchantress," Frigga replied. "Is the name of the woman you seek. You will need a guide to find her."

"Mother," Thor stated.

Frigga nodded. "Go and return to me…"

"I…" Thor started.

"No," Natasha interrupted. "Do not make that promise yet. Coulson and Triplet are seeking the pieces of Steve's shield to break his curse."

"Rumors of the Red Skull have abounded," Sif said. "Though Natasha assures me that he perished. His allies were never rooted out and Fury, the Captain I look to, like you once looked to Steve, feels that Maveth harbored them and they have grown stronger, striking and taking over island nations."

"And they may be killing magic users," Natasha added. "The Eastern Isles haven't had a strong mage talent out of them in decades."

"You seek to raise Steve?" Thor asked.

"Someone needs to. Not a big fan of curses," Phil answered. "May we please have the shield piece in your vaults? We have three and the last one is in Brookelyn"

Thor nodded. "I would give it to you." He looked at his mother, who nodded. "I…"

Frigga held up a hand. "I know what you would like to do, go and fight alongside the Good Captain Rogers. I am hesitant to allow you to go due to the All-father's questionable health, but I know you well enough to know that you will go with or without my permission." Frigga smiled at him. "You may go, but I task you and Sif with finding the missing Valkyior and returning her."

"I shall do my best Mother," Thor said. "Thank you."

"Before you leave, we must discuss Asgard's defenses. If unrest is in Maveth then Jotunheim, Svartalheim, and Neiflheim may also choose to cause trouble. Sif, I would have your council as well.

"You four will be escorted back to your hotel, I will have the piece sent to you," Frigga said, commanding them. 

There was nothing else to be said. They turned to go, but not before Clint lightly punched Thor in the shoulder. "Later, Thunderboy."

"Careful, Birdbrain, or I shall lead you astray," Thor warned, but now Clint could make out the slight smile on Thor's face. 

Yes, things were looking up!

*

Asgardia was actually located where the river forked. They took the southern branch upstream and then rode across to Ikuma where they were able to take another riverboat to Plenzi Art where Mjolner, Thor's longship was waiting. They would travel up the coast to where Amora was known to be. Two days on land traveling by horse was not something Phil was accustomed to and did not enjoy. He was grateful to be back on board a ship, even if it wasn't one that he was used to.

"You look happier," Clint said, leaning into Phil. 

"I'm on water again," Phil said. "And I don't have to deal with horses."

"You are not an animal lover," Clint said, as if realizing it for the first time. 

"I'm not," Phil agreed. "The one benefit to your hawk form was that the other birds were terrified of you and didn't come close to me. I really only had to deal with Fitz's monkey and occasionally the ship cats."

"Yeah, your ship cats have no fear," Clint said. "One of 'em went after my tailfeathers."

"You brought fresh fish onto the ship," Phil pointed out. "They loved you."

Clint huffed softly. "I'll be a bird again when we get to the saltwater. Will you be nicer to me?"

Phil gave him a long look. "I'll… try?"

Clint hummed softly as he studied Phil. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm not an animal fan, obviously."

"Obviously."

"Especially birds, even more specifically birds with 8 knives for feet."

Clint arched an eyebrow. "How long has this been going on?"

"I may have stumbled onto a nest at a young age and… Well, it was defended."

"Oh, did those birds hurt you?" Clint asked sliding closer.

"Yes!" Phil said, pushing his sleeves up. "I still have scars! It went for my head!"

Clint hummed, looking at the thin scratches that he had noticed before. "Assumed they were from a knife fight."

"Well, they have knives for feet!"

Clint kissed Phil's forehead. "I wouldn't hurt you. I'm very careful with my knife feet."

"I said, I'd try," Phil agreed. "Hey, so uh, Thor knows you? And Natasha?"

"Curse won't let me escape by dying," Clint agreed. "I look pretty good for a century old, I think."

Phil shook his head and looked at Clint. "Really?"

Clint nodded.

"And Natasha?"

"Made a deal with Agatha, she won't grow old so long as _The Widow_ protects Agatha and her students."

Phil considered the idea and what he knew. "Wanda?"

Another nod from Clint.

"So…" Phil said and tried to figure out the best way to phrase this question.

"We fought with Steve Rogers?" Clint asked.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "Steve was a good man, we went looking for the shield parts right away. Nat and I got sidetracked with..." he made a hawk shape with his hands by hooking his thumbs.

"So… you fought with him. Was he as good of a man as in the tales?"

"He was a man, just like any other," Clint said. "Stubborn as hell. I liked him, I didn't hesitate to agree to go searching for the shield pieces, even though it would mean separating from Natasha for a bit. We'll have to figure out how to raise the _Star Shield_ though."

"She was one of the Great Mage Ships?"

"Phil, you sailed next to one of the Great Mage Ships."

" _The Widow_ , but I thought _The Widow_ of Steve's time was black?"

"It was, and when Natasha takes back her Captaincy, it will be again," Clint said.

"Do you remember that night in bed when you called Fury a Pirate King?"

"I do," Clint said.

"I brought up Widow."

"And Steve."

"Were you laughing at me, knowing the Widow was downstairs?"

"You'd just fucked me senseless, never could think poorly of you after that."

Phil gave Clint a look.

"No, you didn't know, because I was hiding it from you. Sometimes I felt guilty about not telling you, but it's not like I could tell you anything."

"No," Phil agreed. "Did you want to come?"

"I liked the idea, but I would never leave Nat behind," Clint admitted. "But to be honest, any idea of being on the sea was appealing to me."

"Would you have come with me though?"

Clint was quiet and Phil glanced at him. "I don't know. I was Natasha's second on _The Widow_ and Nat would want to go back to it." He smirked. "Maybe you'd have to be a pirate King."

Phil snorted, accepting the answer for what it was.. He knew that whatever happened Clint would be reluctant to part from Natasha. They were a pair and clearly that friendship was longer lasting than Phil had ever realized. Turning, Phil pressed a kiss into Clint's lips, gradually deepening it as Clint responded. He was careful to pull away as there really was no privacy on this ship.

It took most of the day to reach the end of the river and when they got close, Clint stepped away and started stripping down. 

"Do I want to know…?" Phil asked.

"Clothes don't change," Natasha said. "We found that out the hard way."

"Suddenly the mysterious clothes hidden in my bedroll and naked Clint make a lot more sense," Phil admitted, thinking back to his surprise at seeing Clint of all people slip underneath his tent.

"He wanted you to protect you," Natasha said. "So he went and I protected the ship."

One moment Clint was human and the next a hawk. He squawked, flapping up to a rail and settling there.

"Caw," Clint cawed, looking at Phil.

Natasha nudged him. "He's not going to hurt you."

Phil took a deep breath and Clint stood still, waiting and watching. 

"Can I touch you…?" Phil asked, hesitantly.

Clint bobbed his head. 

Phil reached out and gently stroked Clint's feathers only to be greeted with an almost purring sound. He glanced back to see Natasha heading back over by Sif and Thor. "Natasha."

She paused, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"I don't think I said thank you for protecting my ship and saving my ass, I appreciate it."

"You're lucky. Clint and I've had time to work out a rough communication while he's a bird. Otherwise I might not have realized in time what had got his feather all ruffled."

"Caw!" Clint cawed and was that indignation in his voice or was Phil imagining it.

"You can communicate with her like this?"

Clint responded with a series of caws, which reminded Phil of how he used to list things that happened since Phil's last visit. Yes, Clint was definitely still in there.

*

"She lives in a castle?" Clint asked, looking at Thor.

"’Tis but a manor," Thor said as they approached the building. 

Clint glanced at Natasha, who shrugged. Phil eyed the building and mouthed 'Castle' at him. 

"Well, whatever you call it, it's going to be a right trick getting in and finding her," Clint said. The castle, manor, whatever it was, was built into the cliff and Clint had a feeling that there were a bunch of boltholes built into it. He could hear the crash of the ocean and was sure that there was a hidden bay tucked away, maybe only accessible at low tide. 

It was Thor that gave a long sigh. "No, getting in shall be easy."

"Really?" Clint asked.

"Amora has put herself forward as a potential bride for myself," Thor said.

"So we're pretending you're interested?" Natasha asked.

"Reconsidering," Thor stated.

"She'll try to bespell you to fall in love with her again," Sif warned.

"Mother has given me a number of charms, but that is how we'll get in." He looked toward Natasha, Clint, and Phil. "You three must look like warriors."

"Clint might want to hide his face," Natasha suggested.

Thor glanced at Sif and Clint frowned. "I'm not liking this silence. Is she just a vengeful bitch that forgot my face after cursing me?"

"It is possible, she did so," Thor explained. 

"Likely, it is likely," Sif corrected.

Clint sighed and felt a nudge, he glanced over to see Phil looking over at him.

"I wouldn't forget your face after I cursed you," Phil said with a look so serious Clint knew that it wasn't that serious.

Clint grinned. "Aw, thanks Phil."

Phil smiled back at him.

"Alright, let's do this," Clint said.

Thor nodded to one side and a man scurried forward, heading straight to the castle gate. The messenger came and went as Clint, Natasha, and Phil were given some Asgardian garb to dress in. It was about an hour, before the messenger reappeared and spoke quietly to Thor and then why were moving into the castle. 

They were welcomed into the courtyard and then into the great hall, where she greeted them. It had been a century and like all Asgardians, she had not appeared to age. Clint recognized her at once, stiffening slightly as he stared at the woman that banished him from the sea. He caught Thor's eyes as he scanned the room and gave a quick nod. 

"Prince Thor," Amora greeted. "It is good to see you."

"Lady Amora," Thor greeted and began speaking as part of his crew began spreading out. Others shifted closer. Clint glanced upward, spotting archers, which he realized those with the heavier shields were shifting closer. Clint took a deep breath as he readied himself, noting the archers that were noting the movement, picking out his targets.

When the time came, when Thor's voice shifted and he declared Amora criminal, when his men moved to disarm her guards, Clint struck. Bow out and arrows flying, cutting down the archers that were fast and ready enough to threaten the shield before it went up around them, before they could. He slid, ducking under the shield, because he knew the archers in the upper story were the greatest risk to them all. When that was done, he fired two arrows, pinning Amora to the wall behind her. 

Amora stared at him with hatred in her eyes as he pulled off the helmet. Fighting among the ground troops came to a halt a few moments later

Clint knocked one of the shields. "Handled, Thunderboy."

The shields were lowered slowly at first and then dropped completely. Thor regarded the room, nodding at the archers. "I see your aim is as good as ever."

"No reason to let that go out of practice," Clint replied.

"Amora," Thor said, looking at her. "I'm not sure if you remember Clint. However, his curse bears your mark."

Amora's eyes cut to him and she smiled. "So the little bird continues to fly."

"Well, you did make it so not even death was an escape," Clint replied. 

"Oops," Amora said with a slight shrug. "Still, how do you know I didn't bless you with a long life at the cost of your precious sea."

"I've never had a desire for the lifespan of Asgardian," Clint replied. "All I desired was the sea, my sister, and my friends."

"There is one surefire way of breaking the curse," Thor said. "Do we need to resort to that?"

Amora looked furious, but after a few minutes. She nodded. "We'll need to go down to the beach."

"My ladies, if you would," Thor said, gesturing toward Amora. Natasha, Sif, and the women of Thor's crew moved to encircle Amora and together they headed down to the beach.

"I don't trust this," Phil said as they walked.

"Neither do I," Clint murmured. 

About halfway down the path, an armored figure barrelled out of the woods with an axe. He barrelled into Thor and then others appeared. Amora started chanting and Clint fired an arrow. It burned as a blast of magic took both foe and friend off their feet. Amora grinned and took off. Clint got to his feet and took off after her. Fully aware that others followed, definitely Natasha, most likely Phil, and probably Sif. He fired arrows as he ran, but none seemed to hit. Shield spell, Clint realized as a vine wrapped around his ankle and swept him off his feet. He was in the air for a moment, before a sword cut through the vine. 

Phil helped him to his feet, hacking at other vines. "Go!"

Clint nodded his thanks and took off again, dodging traps set by magic until they came to a cliff overlooking the sea. "Where do you think you're going to go?"

Amora turned and looked at him. "I could fly away like you would."

"Better remove the curse then or else I will follow," Clint growled, knocking another arrow.

She scowled at him. "I could have taken such good care of you. I could still take good care of you."

"Not interested," Clint stated thinking of Natasha and Phil and of the sea.

She turned back and lept, transforming as she went. Clint fired an arrow, but missed again. He tossed it aside, stripping down, so clothes would not encumber him. He leapt off the cliff and plummutted.

It was the ocean beneath him, but he fell as a man. He feared until he felt something grab his wrist. He twisted to look up to see Phil looking down at him, holding tightly.

"Guess it's off," Clint said with half a laugh

"Not now," Phil grunted.

Natasha appeared over Phil's shoulder and together they hauled Clint onto the earth and to safety.

"What the hell?" Phil muttered.

"It has to be off," Clint said.

Natasha slapped his stomach hard. "Let's go test that at water level, huh?"

Clint pushed himself to his feet as did the others. He wrapped his arms around the shoulders of Natasha and Phil, pulling them in. "Let's hope it is."

*

 _The Widow_ was not what Phil had expected. He hadn't had much to do with the Great Mage ship when it had travelled next to _Lola's Revenge_ as he'd been recovering for most of that time. The ship was emptier, but magic flowed through almost every part of the vessel. That much was evident as the boards turned black as Natasha took over command. Something Ava was allowing to happen with only one argument.

"He has a ship," Ava said, pointing at Phil.

Natasha sighed. "You can't steal Phil's ship and that ship has a crew."

"Well, we can switch crews. Maybe they want to join me instead," Ava said with far more bravado than Phil thought possible.

"Except it's not mine to give," Phil stated.

Ava looked at him and blinked.

"Captain Fury gave it to me and if I don't wish to sail her, he'll appoint a new Captain," Phil pointed out.

Ava glared at Phil.

"He might take you on as Captain, if you swore fealty to him," Phil said with a bit of a shrug. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's getting late. You'll have to talk to Fury, if you want it."

Ava nodded and Phil slipped out of the Captain's quarters. 

"Phil," Natasha's voice called. He glanced back at her. "Crow's nest."

Phil nodded and after a quick scan of the ship. He did indeed climb up to the crow's nest to find Clint sprawled there, looking absolutely relaxed.

"Hey Phil," Clint said, tilting his head back as Phil leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away quickly, because Natasha was likely to throw a fit, if he distracted the look out. "How was the meeting?"

"Ava wants Lola," Phil stated as he settled to glare in the opposite direction as Clint. It also allowed him to look at his lover's face.

"It's not a bad idea," Clint said, following him out.

"It's not mine to give," Phil pointed out.

Clint sighed. "No, I suppose it wouldn't be. We didn't suggest that, by the way. We suggested a Mavethian ship that we captured."

"I didn't think you would have. I'd be happy to help steal a Mavethian ship."

"Anything, but Lola?"

"Well, no," Phil said, reluctantly. "I…"

"You don't want to give up your Captaincy."

"I don't, but I also don't want to give you up."

"So we travel together," Clint said. "I don't mind bouncing ships, though a bit harder to do now."

"I know, which is why I am considering coming aboard _The Widow_."

Clint blinked and Phil could almost see the hawk in that expression. "What? Really?"

Phil nodded. "Not sure where I would…"

"Quartermaster, you'd do a much better job than me," Clint said with a grin.

Phil nodded. "I haven't made any decisions yet and…"

"Someone is going to have to go get Steve," Clint pointed out. "Raise the _Star Shield_."

"I thought the _Star Shield_ was sunk?"

"It is, but it's a Great Mage Ship. It didn't break up as it went down and that's the only way to kill these beauts," Clint said, reaching over and stroking the ship. He had noticed that Clint and Natasha seemed to treat the ship like it was living.

"So you're saying, we've got a whole other quest?"

Clint nodded. "We'll need two more magic users and Steve, of course. The ship was bonded to him and so long as he draws breath or forswears the ship, it won't respond to anyone else."

"But this ship responded to Ava?" Phil pointed out.

"Eh, bit of a trick to that loophole. They took the name Widow. Natasha is black, Yelena was white, and Ava is red."

Phil nodded slowly.

"I'm looking forward to it, back on the sea with Natasha and you," Clint said, with a wide smile. "Feels a bit like the old days. We're going to get into so much trouble."

Phil echoed the smile. "Why do I have a feeling, I'm going to regret that you gave up immortality?"

Clint barked a laugh, leaning forward to kiss Phil again. 

"And this is why I thought I should relieve you of duty," Kate said, breaking them apart as she climbed into the crow's nest. 

"C'mon Phil, let's see if we can get the motion of the ocean down," Clint said, standing up and swinging himself out. 

"Thank you Kate," Phil said, following Clint down and leaving Kate up there. Another of Ava's crew started ascending when Phil's feet hit the deck. Clint also wrapped an arm around him and guided him to their shared quarters.

*

"Sir," Rumlow said as he stepped into Pierce's private chambers. "He's waking up."

Pierce regarded the soldier for a long moment. "Well, that means Rogers will be waking up."

Rumlow grinned. "Should I ready the fleet?"

"Yes, they'll need time to find Rogers and raise the _Star Shield_ ," Pierce agreed. "Thankfully, the Pirate of the Icy Seas' ship never went down and it's been made ready. Thanks to a warning from Mr. Ward."

Rumlow nodded.

"Assemble your suggestions for an appropriate crew," Pierce ordered. "And Mr. Rumlow, I think as quartermaster, you'll be able to make your Captain see that Maveth's interests are his best interests."

"Of course, sir," Rumlow agreed. "I'll make sure his actions benefit Maveth."


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
